Unterwegs
by Pandora02
Summary: Lex wollte nur die Wahrheit - doch die schlägt härter zu als erwartet. Spoiler für Staffel 3 - Hier geht es um die Ereignisse nach Belle Reve - Clex-Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Unterwegs**  
Pairing**: Clark / Lex  
**Warning**: Spoiler für große Teile von Staffel 3. Insbesondere für 4-Slumber, 8-Shattered, 9-Asylum und 19-Memoria  
**Summary**: Lex wollte die Wahrheit - doch die schlägt härter zu als erwartet

Canon-Vorgeschichte: Lex hat durch die unfreiwillige Elektroschocktherapie in der Anstalt BelleReve Teile seines Gedächtnisses verloren. Er weiß nicht mehr, dass Lionel seine Eltern hat ermorden lassen, dass er Clarks Kräfte gesehen hat, dass Clark mehrere Versuche unternommen hat, ihn zu retten. Der Versuch, die Erinnerungen durch Dr. Garners riskante Kryptonittherapie wieder zu bekommen, schlug fehl. Was er jedoch wiedererlangt hat, sind alte Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. Bisher hatte er in dem Glauben gelebt, den Tod seines jüngeren Bruders Julian verschuldet zu haben.

Den Dialog des Prologs habe ich schamlos aus _Memoria_ geklaut (kursiv = Originaltext) und ausgebaut. Meine Version der Hintergründe und Effekte findet direkt im Anschluss an diese Szene zwischen Lex und Lionel statt.

~ ~ o ~ ~

**Unterwegs**

„ _... hatte ich ein Vergnügen daran, mir die seltsamen Qualen eines Menschen vorzustellen, der gern gestorben wäre, jedoch vom Tode verschmäht wurde."_

aus: Yukio Mishima - _Geständnis einer Maske_ (1949)

~ ~ o ~ ~

Prolog

„_Ich war's nicht."_

Trotzig hingerotzt wie eine Anschuldigung hing der Satz im Raum, ausgesprochen mit der Arroganz der Gewissheit. Eine Gewissheit, die Lionel nicht teilte, wie sein mattes Seufzen deutlich machte. So oft schon hatten sie diese Diskussion geführt. Dass Lex jetzt schon wieder das leidige Thema auf den Tisch brachte, verdarb Lionel sogar den Triumph über Doktor Garners ‚bedauerliche Indisposition'. Womit hatte er nur diesen Schwächling von Sohn verdient, der auch nach über zehn Jahren nicht in der Lage war, der Realität ins Auge zu sehen?

„Lex, ich verstehe, dass du für deine Tat Entschuldigungen finden musst, aber..." Lionel machte eine Pause, runzelte die Stirn, als er sich die Szene von damals ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. Sie war dort tiefer eingebrannt als er zugeben würde. „Aber ich hab' dich gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich über Julians Bettchen gebeugt hast, aber... das gehört der Vergangenheit an."

Lionel war müde und deshalb in der Stimmung, über diesen neuerlichen Fauxpas gnädig hinwegzusehen. Die kleinen Metallkugeln auf dem Schreibtisch klickten leise aneinander. _Tick... tick... tick..._ Hörbar gemachte Sekunden.

„_Mom hat's getan."_

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Lex nicht die Absicht, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. Lionel hörte das unterdrückte Zittern in der Stimme seines Sohnes. Was redete der Junge jetzt nur wieder für einen Schwachsinn?

„_Er war schon tot, als ich dazu kam. _Das_ hab' ich verdrängt."_

„Was erlaubst du dir?", entrüstete sich Lionel, so überrascht von der Impertinenz seines Sohnes, dass er vergaß, darüber erleichtert zu sein, dass es nicht Belle Reve war, woran Lex sich wieder erinnerte. „Du wirst das Andenken an deine Mutter nicht in den Schmutz ziehen!"

„_Ihr werfe ich nichts vor, sondern dir."_

Wie konnte Lex nur so verdammt arrogant sein, während er sich benahm wie ein Kind? Wut stieg in Lionel auf.

„_Was ist das für ein Blödsinn? Deine Mutter hat Julian geliebt. Sie hätte ihrem eigenen Sohn niemals etwas antun können. Sie hat ihn geliebt!"_

Lex' Blick war kalt, als er entgegnete: _„So sehr, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er zum Opfer deiner speziellen Erziehungsmethoden würde." _

_So wie ich_.

Unausgesprochen hing dieser Zusatz in der Luft. Lex musste ihn nicht laut artikulieren. Seine Worte waren auch ohne ihn wie eine Ohrfeige, und Lionel brauchte einen Moment, um sich davon zu erholen. Die Wut blieb. Schon hatte er seinen Mantel gegriffen, um erbost aus dem Büro zu stürmen - er würde sich nicht länger diesen Unsinn anhören! - da meldete sich eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort. _Warum?_ Sicher, Lex war emotional, in der Hinsicht war er viel zu sehr nach seiner Mutter geraten, aber man konnte ihm nicht vorwerfen, unlogisch zu sein. Warum das Ganze? Hatten die Experimente doch Schäden hinterlassen? Der Mantel landete wieder auf dem makellosen schwarzen Ledersessel. Er würde seinem Sohn eine letzte Chance geben. Da er Lionel Luthor war, klang sie wie eine Drohung:

„_Also schön, Lex, wieso hättest du mir weismachen sollen, dass du der Mörder warst?"_

Lex' Antwort kam prompt: _„Weil ich dein letzter Stammhalter war, Dad. Ich wusste, dass du mir nichts antun würdest. Aber Mom. Du hättest sie grausam abgeschlachtet."_

Was?

Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, was Lex sagte.

Und doch...

Lex' Augen blickten ihn anklagend an. Warum sollte ich lügen?, sagten sie. Und tatsächlich, warum sollte er? Seine Worte waren hart und kalt, aber es waren nicht die verblendeten Worte eines Kindes. Sie ergaben einen Sinn. Auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise.

Lillian war schwach gewesen in ihrer sentimentalen Liebe für Lex. Lionel hatte immer vermutet, dass ihre offen zur Schau getragene Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem Baby Julian nur einer postnatalen Depression entsprungen war, die vorübergegangen wäre, hätte nur die Zeit dazu gereicht.

Zeit.

Mit dem Ticken der Sekunden bröckelte Lionel Luthor seine Vergangenheit unter den Händen weg. Er hatte Lex jahrelang für etwas bestraft, das er nicht getan hatte.

Tick... tick.. tick...

„_Ich... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass... wenn ich begriffen hätte..."_

„_Was dann?"_, fragte Lex unerbittlich.

Lionel war klar, dass sein Sohn die Antwort kannte, dass sein harter Tonfall Teil eines Schutzwalles war, der seit Jahren Lex' Herz umgab. Etwas, das er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte. Guter Junge... Mit seinem Schweigen zwang Lex ihn, es auszusprechen:

„_Dann wäre unser... Verhältnis... ganz anders gewesen."_

Es war ganz einfach. Nur ein paar lose aneinandergereihte Worte, ein simpler Satz, der an seinen Sprecher keine außergewöhnlichen grammatikalischen oder phonetischen Anforderungen stellte. Doch die Worte kosteten Lionel Luthor unendlich viel Kraft, denn sie waren das Eingeständnis eines Fehlers. Luthors machen keine Fehler. Ebensowenig entschuldigten sie sich.

„_Ja, Dad. Du hättest mich vielleicht sogar geliebt." _

Die Bitterkeit blieb Lionel nicht verborgen. Einen Moment lang hielt Lex die Schilde gesenkt, gewährte seinem Vater einen Blick auf sein Inneres, so nackt und verletzlich und roh, dass die leiseste Erschütterung ausreichen mochte, um aus ihm entweder ein Wrack oder einen Wahnsinnigen zu machen. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät, dachte Lionel, ich kann ihm immer noch zeigen, dass ich ihn liebe. Er sah, wie sein Sohn schluckte, und er legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern, in dem Versuch, ihn zu besänftigen, obwohl er selbst zitterte.

„_Ich... ich..."_

„_Nein." _Lex schüttelte seinen Griff ab._ „Nein!"_

Und Lex verschwand. Einfach so. Ohne ein weiteres Wort. Offensichtlich war er stärker, als Lionel es ihm zugetraut hatte.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Es ist erst wenige Stunden her, dass er zu dieser kleinen familiären Unterredung nach Metropolis aufgebrochen war. Er hat es ihm gesagt. Er hat seinem Vater die Wahrheit gesagt, hat mit angesehen, wie der Mann vor seinen Augen alterte, als dieser begriff, und dann hat er ihn zurückgestoßen. Ha! Lionels Versuch war beinahe rührend, aber er kam zwanzig Jahre zu spät! Es gab nichts mehr zu flicken zwischen ihnen. Lionel kennt jetzt die Wahrheit, und damit ist es erledigt.

Oder es beginnt gerade erst. Wie man es nimmt...

Alles was Lex jetzt noch will, ist allein sein. Mit wehendem Mantel überquert er den Vorplatz von LuthorCorp, bis zu seinem privilegierten Parkplatz. Die Luft ist kühl und gelblich grau. Er steigt in seinen Wagen und fährt los, sein Kopf leer von all den neuen Erinnerungen, die Doktor Garners Behandlungen zu Tage gefördert haben. Es sind nicht die gewesen, die er gesucht hatte - und wenn schon die unerwarteten dermaßen spektakulär sind, was mögen erst die verlorenen sieben Wochen bergen?

Die Dämmerung bricht herein, als er die Stadtgrenze von Metropolis hinter sich lässt und eine kurvenreiche Landstraße einschlägt, die zwar nicht auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Smallville führt, aber dafür kaum befahren ist. Die reine Idylle, wenn man einen Sinn für so was hat. Nur ab und zu ein Bauernhof links oder rechts und Meilen über Meilen endloser Felder. Oft hat er hier getestet, was aus seinem neuesten Porsche oder Lamborghini herauszuholen war, und auch heute, mit dem schwarzen Mercedes, fährt er schneller, als es die Vorschriften erlauben, schneller, als es in seinem Zustand ratsam wäre. Aber ein Lex Luthor hat noch nie etwas auf Vernunft und Vorschriften gegeben. Das hat er von seinem Vater.

Er ist so unglaublich müde. Seit Tagen schon hat er den Schlaf vermieden, aus Angst vor weiteren quälenden Erinnerungen an Julian. Es war Sinn und Zweck der Experimente gewesen, sich zu erinnern, aber Lex hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so weh tun würde. Zu dumm, dass man nicht steuern konnte, welche Teile seines Gedächtnisses wiedererweckt wurden.

Nachdem Lana ihn schreiend auf der Balkonbrüstung gefunden hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass es nichts brachte, sich dem Schlaf zu entziehen, die Erinnerungen holten ihn so oder so ein, wann sie es für richtig hielten. Trotzdem konnte er nachts keine Ruhe finden, vergrub sich stattdessen in Arbeit oder starrte ins Leere, während er über Julian und seine Mutter nachdachte.

Schwarze Wolken ziehen auf und kündigen ein Gewitter an. Die Luft knistert beinahe hörbar vor Elektrizität, aber das könnte auch bloße Einbildung sein. Der Regen beginnt schon bald als feines Nieseln, wird allmählich stärker, bis er dröhnend auf das Dach prasselt, und die Scheibenwischer kaum noch dagegen ankommen. Lex schnaubt amüsiert. Das Wetter hat immer einen geradezu shakespearischen Sinn für Dramatik! Er lacht und tritt stärker auf das Gaspedal. Schatten von Bäumen fliegen links und rechts vorbei, kaum von den Scheinwerfern erhellt, entschwinden sie auch schon wieder aus deren Lichtkegel. Ein stroboskopartiges Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Geschaffen nur, um seinen Geist zu verwirren. Alles hat sich gegen ihn verschworen, selbst die Natur. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich nicht einmal wundern, wenn sich die Wälder langsam in Bewegung setzten, um in einer sich selbst erfüllenden Prophezeiung gegen ihn aufzumarschieren. _Zum Wohl, alter William, ich trinke auf dich! Wo sind sie nur, deine drei Hexen?_

Plötzlich blitzt es hell auf, und ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen lässt Lex reflexartig hart auf die Bremse treten. Der Wagen rutscht über die nasse Straße, dreht sich einmal schleudernd um die Längsachse, bevor Lex registriert, was geschieht. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist er vollkommen wach. Er weiß, er war zu schnell. Bestenfalls landet er jetzt in einem Straßengraben, aber viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er gegen den nächsten Baum oder einen Weidezaun knallt. Ihm ist bisher nicht ein Auto entgegen gekommen, also besteht zumindest keine große Gefahr, dass er Unschuldige mit in den Tod reißt.

Das geschieht seinem Vater recht! Gerade jetzt seinen wertvollen, einzigen Stammhalter zu verlieren. Ha! Noch dazu bei einem dummen Autounfall. Konventionell, gewöhnlich und vermeidbar. So kann jeder sterben. Ein Luthor jedoch ist praktisch dazu verpflichtet, spektakulär abzutreten. Pech gehabt, Daddy! _Mach's gut_, denkt er ohne Bedauern.

Dann, ein Aufprall! _Jetzt ist es vorbei..._ Nein, es war nur ein Hindernis, das den Wagen kräftig durchgerüttelt, aber nicht gestoppt hat. Wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Baum oder ein Gebüsch. Er bewegt sich noch immer, nur langsamer. Lex tritt weiterhin mit aller Kraft das Bremspedal nieder und hält das Lenkrad so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorstechen, während der Mercedes über unebenen Boden holpert und merklich an Geschwindigkeit verliert. Er atmet nicht, blinzelt nicht. Alle Muskeln sind bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Dann steht er plötzlich still. Nichts ist zu hören, abgesehen vom Regen, der stetig auf das Dach trommelt.

Alles hat vielleicht fünf Sekunden gedauert. Fünf Sekunden, während derer Lex zwar nicht sein bisheriges Leben an sich vorüberziehen sah, die aber dennoch ausreichten, sich mit einer perversen Genugtuung mit dem Gedanken an den Tod anzufreunden. Wäre es nicht herrlich, seinem Vater auf diese Weise eins auszuwischen? Sein alter Herr hat ja schon Übung mit Trauerfeiern. Auch wenn ihm diesmal keine dramatisch heuchelnde Witwe die Schau stehlen konnte, würde Lionel wieder einmal ein Ereignis daraus machen, das sämtlichen Bewohnern von Smallville noch jahrelang im Gedächtnis bliebe.

Smallville...

Er ist am Leben.

Kein Baum, kein Wagen und kein Straßengraben hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt. Ein Blitz, es war nur ein harmloser Blitz mit dazugehörigem Donner, der ihn so erschreckt hat! Einfach lächerlich, wieviel Glück er hat. Lex atmet aus, zum ersten Mal seit dem Donnerschlag. Nein, es ist viel eher lächerlich, dass er nicht einmal dies richtig machen kann! Er hätte hier und jetzt sterben sollen. Wenn schon alle anderen zu wissen glaubten, wie er sein Leben zu führen hatte, sollte er zumindest seinen Tod selbst in die Hand nehmen können, oder nicht? Lex schlägt mit der Hand gegen das Lenkrad und flucht. Das ganze Leben ist lächerlich. Es ist jämmerlich und mickrig und trotz seiner Milliarden Dollars keinen verdammten Pfifferling wert!

Clark...

Er ist am Leben.

Die blinde Raserei mit seinem Mercedes ist nur der letzte Tropfen gewesen. Clark hat es lange vor ihm gewusst. Seit Wochen schon, seit dem Beginn der Experimente spielt er mit seinem Leben, und er hat nicht auf Clark hören wollen, der versuchte, ihn zu warnen. Seit Wochen benimmt er sich wie ein lebensmüder Idiot, das bemerkt er jetzt. Das Paradoxe daran ist, dass er nicht sterben will. Er will leben. Leben!

Lex steigt aus und findet sich auf einem Stoppelfeld wieder. Die Straße ist etwa hundert Meter hinter ihm. In der anderen Richtung erstreckt sich soweit er blicken kann ein abgeerntetes Maisfeld, dessen Stängelreste in regelmäßigen Reihen wie bleiche, abgebrochene Knochen aus dem Erdreich ragen und ihn an den Friedhof von Arlington erinnern.

_Ein Hoch auf euch Helden!_, denkt er. _Ich warte in der Hölle!_

Er geht ein paar Schritte über den aufgeweichten Boden, achtet nicht darauf, dass seine italienischen Dreihundert-Dollar-Schuhe tief im Matsch versinken, und er achtet nicht auf den prasselnden Regen.

Nach ein paar Minuten bleibt er stehen und beginnt zu lachen. Er hebt sein Gesicht in den Regen, breitet die Arme weit aus und lacht schallend über die Göttliche Komödie, die sich sein Leben nennt. Das Wasser läuft in kleinen Rinnsalen über sein Gesicht, den Hals hinunter und in den Kragen seines Hemdes hinein, wo es nach und nach den Stoff durchtränkt, doch Lex stört sich nicht an der Kälte. Auch sie wird ihm nichts anhaben können. Lex lacht und lacht.

Plötzlich sackt er zusammen und fällt auf die Knie. Er schluchzt laut auf. Nicht vor Schmerz, denn der weiche Boden federt den Sturz ab. Minutenlang schütteln unkontrollierbare Krämpfe seinen Körper. Käme jemand vorbei, würde er darauf bestehen, dass es nur der Regen ist, der sein Gesicht benetzt.

.

.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Clark schickte sich gerade an, seine Festung der Einsamkeit in der Scheune gegen das Bett im Haus einzutauschen, als das Geräusch von Rädern auf Kies ihn hellhörig werden ließ. Es war nach elf Uhr. Wer mochte um diese Zeit noch zu Besuch kommen? Zumal es seit Stunden in Strömen regnete. Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, sah er die bekannte Gestalt am Eingang der Scheune. Die Hände in den Taschen seines knielangen Mantels, stand Lex im Tor. Die Scheinwerfer seines Wagens beleuchteten ihn von hinten, so dass er nur als dunkle Silhouette zu erkennen war. Unwillkürlich musste Clark lächeln. Wenn jemand einen filmreifen Auftritt beherrschte, dann Lex.

„Hi Lex!"

Dann bemerkte Clark, dass das Wasser von Lex' Schädel troff, dass seine Kleidung durchweicht und seine Hose bis zu den Knien schlammbeschmiert war, und Clarks Herz ließ vor Schreck einen Schlag aus.

„Was ist passiert?" Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf seinen Freund zu, doch der winkte matt ab und sagte lediglich: „Lass uns fahren."

„Jetzt? Wohin?"

„Egal wohin. Du fährst." Damit warf er Clark seinen Autoschlüssel zu und taumelte hinaus.

„Lex, warte!" Doch Lex reagierte nicht. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte Clark Angst gemacht, und er brauchte nicht lange, um sich zu entscheiden. Er würde seinen Freund jetzt nicht allein lassen.

„Warte, lass mich wenigstens eine Decke für dich holen." Aus einem Impuls heraus raffte er die karierte Wolldecke zusammen, die seine Couch bedeckte, bevor er Lex hinterherlief. Lex saß schon auf dem Beifahrersitz. Clark dachte kurz daran, dass er seinen Eltern Bescheid geben sollte, wenn er die Farm verließ. Aber wozu sie wecken? Wenn er Glück hatte, schliefen sie jetzt schon fest und würden ihn nicht allzu bald vermissen.

Normalerweise wäre Clark breit grinsend und mit leuchtenden Augen in den eleganten Sportwagen gestiegen, begeistert, dass Lex ihn eins seiner teuren Spielzeuge fahren ließ, aber bemüht, nicht wie ein kleiner Junge vor Aufregung zu platzen. Jetzt war seine Stirn gerunzelt, und nichts lag ihm ferner als kindlicher Enthusiasmus über ein cooles Auto. Als er einstieg, sah Lex ihn nicht an. Er hatte den Kopf in seine rechte Hand gestützt, den Ellenbogen am Fensterrahmen, und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Clark dachte, er schliefe, und er sah seinen Freund eine Weile besorgt an. Dann jedoch zuckte Lex kurz mit dem Mundwinkel und sagte: „Fahr einfach, Clark, ja?"

„Du bist völlig nass. Wenn du nicht zumindest deinen Mantel ausziehst und die Decke nimmst, fahre ich nirgendwo hin."

Lex bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen, unwilligen Blick, nahm jedoch die Wolldecke entgegen, die Clark ihm hinhielt, und breitete sie locker über seine Beine, bevor er wieder seine vorherige Position einnahm.

Es war deutlich, dass Lex nicht reden wollte, also schwieg Clark und fuhr los. Dass Lex nicht gegen seine Fürsorglichkeit protestierte, zeigte ihm ganz deutlich, dass er nicht er selbst war. Wohin sollte er nun? Vielleicht zum Schloss? Nein, etwas sagte ihm, dass Lex nicht dorthin wollte. Er schlug den Weg zum Highway ein, ohne eine bestimmte Route im Kopf zu haben. Unauffällige Seitenblicke zeigten ihm, dass Lex starr durch das Seitenfenster hinaus in die Schwärze der Nacht sah. Nun, früher oder später würde er reden. Bis es soweit war, da war Clark sicher, würde das Geräusch des Motors beruhigend sein. Sie fuhren also. Der Regen war mittlerweile zu einem leisen Nieseln geworden.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde ließen regelmäßige Atemzüge Clark aufmerksam werden. Tatsächlich, Lex war eingeschlafen. Er nahm seinen schweigsamen Beifahrer genauer unter die Lupe. Lex' Gesichtszüge wirkten angespannt und gehetzt, obwohl er schlief. Die feinen Linien um seine Mundwinkel und an den Augen wirkten tiefer eingegraben als sonst, und abgesehen von einem Rot um die Augen war seine Haut leichenblass. Nie zuvor war Lex Clark so verletzlich vorgekommen. Die Haut, die sein Gesicht bedeckte, schien dünn und durchscheinend wie Papier, das nur notdürftig die zerbrechlichen Knochen darunter zusammenhielt.

Clark schluckte und runzelte die Stirn. Sein Freund war, vielleicht abgesehen von seiner Mom, die stärkste Person, die er kannte. Nichts konnte Lex etwas anhaben, keine Tornados, keine mordlüsternen Ehefrauen, keine Mutanten-Killer und schon gar kein skrupelloser Vater. Ihn so zu sehen war angsteinflößend. Es erinnerte Clark an die Zeit in Belle Reve; dort hatte er Lex das erste und einzige Mal wirklich hilflos gesehen. Und er hatte nichts für ihn tun können. Keine angenehme Erinnerung.

Die Meilen auf dem Highway flogen dahin. Lex rührte sich nicht. Clark sah auf die Uhr und entschied, dass fast drei Stunden in durchnässten Klamotten auch für den stärksten Mann genug waren. Er würde das nächste Motel anfahren, ihm Tee oder Suppe einflößen und ihn dazu zwingen, sich von der nassen Kleidung zu trennen. Und kein noch so zorniger Luthor-Protest würde ihn davon abbringen!

Tatsächlich tauchte schon bald die nächste flackernde Neonreklame für ein Motel auf, und Clark verließ entschlossen den Highway. Da Lex sich noch immer nicht rührte, ließ er ihn im Wagen zurück, während er sich auf die Suche nach der Rezeption machte.

* * *

Das Motel bestand aus drei kleinen, flachen Gebäuden, die zwar keinen gänzlich heruntergekommenen Eindruck machten, jedoch düster und trostlos wirkten. Nur zwei Fenster waren beleuchtet. Nun, es war halb drei, versuchte Clark sich zu beruhigen, mitten in der Nacht. Natürlich schliefen die Leute, was sollten sie sonst tun? In der Hoffnung, keinen Norman Bates vorzufinden, betätigte er die etwas rostige Klingel an der Rezeption. Der Ton, der ihr entsprang, war auch rostig. Nach geraumer Zeit erschien schlurfend ein großer, kräftiger Mann, der etwas älter sein mochte als Jonathan Kent. Sein graudurchsetztes Haar hing ihm in einem dünnen Pferdeschwanz auf den Rücken, und die unter dem schlampig zusammengebundenen Bademantel hervorlugende, bis zum Hals farbenfroh tätowierte Brust ließ eine Biker- oder Truckervergangenheit vermuten. Er nickte Clark zu.

„N'Abend, Junge, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der höfliche Tonfall überraschte Clark. Er zwang sich, die Augen von dem Indianer abzuwenden, der über den Saum des weißen Feinripphemdes lugte. „Äh, ich möchte ein... ein Zimmer. Für mich und meinen Freund."

Der Mann betrachtete ihn aufmerksam von Kopf bis Fuß, bis Clark nervös wurde. Er hatte keine Papiere dabei. Wenn man ihn nach einem Ausweis fragte, würde er Lex wecken müssen.

„Doppel oder zwei Einzel?"

„Hm, ein Doppelzimmer. Bitte." Auf keinen Fall würde er Lex heute Nacht aus den Augen lassen. Wenn er wieder so einen Anfall wie vor ein paar Tagen bekam, konnte wer weiß was passieren.

„Dacht ich mir", murmelte der Tätowierte, indem er sich umdrehte, um aus einer Schublade ein Anmeldeformular zu fischen. „Hier, füll das aus." Eine Eingebung ließ Clark zwei falsche Namen auf das Papier kritzeln, zudem eine Adresse in Metropolis, von der er hoffte, dass sie nicht existierte. Er gab das Formular zurück.

„Okay, ähm", der Rezeptionist kniff die Augen zusammen und las Clarks Namen, „Brad. Nummer 27. Wenn du rausgehst, das letzte Haus links", erläuterte er, nachdem er das Autokennzeichen notiert hatte. „Angenehme Nacht wünsch ich. Und seid bitte nicht zu laut, s'ist spät", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

Clark nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und wurde rot, als er die Anzüglichkeit erkannte. Einen Augenblick lang wollte er sich rechtfertigen, erklären, warum es ganz harmlos war, dass er und ein anderer Mann zusammen ein Motelzimmer brauchten, doch dann stammelte er lediglich „Danke", wünschte ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und verschwand in Richtung Mercedes. Sollte der Kerl doch denken, was er wollte!

Merkwürdigerweise war Clark erleichtert, Lex da vorzufinden, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Schlafend. Möglichst sanft fuhr er die paar Meter zu dem angewiesenen Haus. Doch nun musste er ihn wohl oder übel wecken.

„Lex?" Er rüttelte den Schlafenden sachte an der Schulter, erntete jedoch nur ein schmatzendes Grummeln, als Lex sich von ihm weg drehte. Clark rüttelte stärker, stellte dabei fest, dass Lex' Hemd noch immer feucht war, obwohl die nasse Schwärze mittlerweile dem ursprünglichen Anthrazit gewichen war und nur noch am Kragen verblieb. Gott, es wurde wirklich Zeit! Er hätte nicht so lange warten sollen. Eine Lungenentzündung war sicher noch das Mindeste, mit dem Lex rechnen musste. „Komm Lex, wach auf, wir müssen aussteigen."

Diesmal schlug Lex die Augen auf, blinzelte verwirrt und fragte: „Wo sind wir?"

„In einem Motel. Es ist spät. Ich habe uns ein Zimmer genommen, damit du die nassen Sachen ausziehen und dich richtig ausschlafen kannst." Halb erwartete Clark einen Vortrag über die Unsinnigkeit seines Handelns - hatte er wirklich gedacht, Lex Luthor würde in einem billigen Motel absteigen? - doch alles was Lex sagte, war: „Oh. Gut."

* * *

Das Zimmer entpuppte sich als sehr einfach eingerichtet, schien aber sauber zu sein. Es gab ein Bett, einen Stuhl neben einem winzigen Tisch und ein kleines Badezimmer. Als Clark ihr Heim für den Rest der Nacht in Augenschein nahm, beschlich ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er würde mit Lex zusammen hier übernachten. Niemand wusste, wo sie waren, ja, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er selbst nur eine vage Vorstellung davon, wie weit sie sich von Smallville entfernt hatten. Er würde die Nacht mit Lex in diesem kleinen Raum verbringen. Diese Aussicht hatte etwas seltsam Intimes, erschreckend und angenehm prickelnd zugleich, und Clark dachte an den eindeutig zweideutigen Blick des Mannes an der Rezeption. Schnell rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er musste sich um Lex kümmern, der an seiner Seite fast schon wieder einzuschlafen drohte. Lex musste dringend aus seinen Klamotten - Clark vermied es hierbei vehement, sich einen Lex ohne Kleidung vorzustellen - und er musste unter dicke, warme Decken. Der Plan mit der Suppe schien kaum realisierbar, doch Clark hoffte darauf, dass die Dusche auch um diese Zeit heißes Wasser von sich geben würde.

„Lex? Bist du wach genug für eine Dusche?"

Lex zog als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hoch, was wahrscheinlich soviel wie _Ich war noch nie so wach wie jetzt_ bedeuten sollte. Wie zum Beweis, ging er ein paar Schritte auf eigenen Füßen durch den Raum, als er jedoch auf das Bett plumpste und umständlich seine Schnürsenkel befingerte, griff Clark ein.

„Okay Lex, hör zu. Du bist noch völlig nass vom Regen, wahrscheinlich eiskalt. Du holst dir den Tod, wenn du dich so schlafen legst, und wenn du glaubst, dass ich dafür die Verant--"

„Clark, halt die Luft an", gab Lex erstaunlich lebhaft zurück. „Du hast recht, eine heiße Dusche wäre jetzt genau richtig. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich vorher meine Sachen ausziehe?" Oha, Sarkasmus. Noch dazu aggressiv. Damit hatte Clark nicht gerechnet. Lex wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern öffnete nach und nach die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

Clark wusste nicht, ob er sprachlos war, weil Lex nach der stundenlangen Schweigsamkeit drei ganze Sätze von sich gegeben hatte, oder weil er ohne zu zögern begann, sich vor ihm auszuziehen. Unwillkürlich musste er schlucken, als Lex aufstand und das Hemd von den Schultern auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Natürlich trug er nichts darunter.

„Ähm, ich glaube, ich habe draußen einen Getränkeautomaten gesehen. Kommst du einen Moment allein zurecht hier?"

„Ich bin kein Baby, Clark", entgegnete Lex scharf, schien aber sofort darauf seinen Ton zu bedauern. „Entschuldige. Geh ruhig, ist schon okay."

Mit einem Nicken akzeptierte Clark die Entschuldigung und machte sich aus dem Staub, bevor Lex auch die Hose auszog. Wieso nur machte ihn der Gedanke an Lex' nackten Körper so nervös? Kaum hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, flackerten Bilder von Lex unter der Dusche vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er solche Gedanken hegte, aber in dieser Situation waren sie schlichtweg unangebracht. Lex brauchte ihn als Freund. Nicht als Freak. Den Getränkeautomaten vergaß er völlig, aber er hatte sowieso kein Kleingeld dabei.

Er war nicht lange weg gewesen, doch bei seiner Rückkehr war es in Zimmer 27 totenstill und dunkel. Nach einer Schrecksekunde sah Clark seinen Freund auf dem Bett liegen. Die Bettdecke war nur bis knapp über die Hüften hochgezogen, ganz so, als sei Lex mitten in der Bewegung eingeschlafen. Clark schluckte, aber was hatte er erwartet? Etwa, dass Lex sich nach dem Duschen wieder anziehen würde? Sein nackter Oberkörper war so blass wie sein Gesicht und wirkte trotz der sichtbaren Muskeln schmal und viel zu dünn.

Leise sammelte Clark die verstreuten Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf und drapierte sie über dem flachen Heizkörper unter dem Fenster. Er war nicht sehr warm, aber bis zum Morgen würden die Sachen vielleicht trocknen. Der halb angetrocknete Schlamm auf Lex' Hosenbeinen war allerdings eine ganz andere Sache. Nun, Lex würde wohl oder übel damit leben müssen.

Jetzt erst realisierte er, dass es nur ein Bett gab. Ein großes Bett zwar, das durchaus für zwei Personen gedacht war, aber es war eben nur _ein_ Bett. Und _eine_ Bettdecke. Er wollte Lex nicht wecken, sagte er sich. Also zog er die Decke vorsichtig bis zu Lex' Kinn hinauf und machte es sich selbst auf dem wackelig aussehenden Stuhl so bequem wie möglich, was nicht übermäßig bequem war. Aber das machte nichts, denn er hatte gar nicht vor, zu schlafen.

Eine Stimme weckte Clark aus seinem Traum, in dem weiße Kaninchen eine Hauptrolle spielten. Kaninchen mit Sonnenbrillen auf ihren zuckenden Näschen, die in großen schwarzen Autos Rennen fuhren.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich? Nichts. Was soll ich machen? Wo?" In letzter Sekunde bewahrte Clark sich davor, elegant vom Stuhl zu fallen, weil seine Hand keine Stütze fand, wo sie eine erwartet hatte. Richtig, keine süßen Häschen, die sich gegenseitig über den Haufen fuhren, bis ihre weißen Pelze blutig waren. Stattdessen... Dunkelheit, Lex, Motel, Bett, Stuhl. Anhand dieser Reihenfolge hangelte er sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. In die Wirklichkeit, in der Lex die Bettdecke zurückschlug und einladend mit einer Hand auf den, zugegebenermaßen ausreichend großen, freien Platz auf der Matratze klopfte.

„Sei nicht albern, Clark", murmelte Lex schlaftrunken. „Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide."

Was war schon dabei? Beste Freunde teilten dauernd das Bett miteinander. Mit Pete hatte er es unzählige Male getan. Aber damals waren sie Kinder gewesen. Und Lex war nicht Pete. Lex trug nicht einmal einen Pyjama. Clark blickte auf das weiße Laken, war auf einmal hellwach und fragte sich, was er sagen sollte. Lex hingegen machte deutlich, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, das Thema zu diskutieren. Er drehte sich um, wandte Clark somit den Rücken zu, und schien sehr schnell wieder im Schlaf zu versinken.

_Warum zögere ich eigentlich?_ Mit einem Schnauben tat Clark seine Bedenken als unsinnig ab, und weil seine Mutter ihm beigebracht hatte, dass man nicht in seinen Tagesklamotten schlief, zog er sich zumindest bis auf Boxershorts und T-Shirt aus, bevor er vorsichtig zu Lex ins Bett krabbelte. Die Tatsache, dass es nur eine Bettdecke gab, vereinfachte das Unterfangen nicht.

.

.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

In dieser Nacht kam Clark seine Fähigkeit zugute, im Notfall mit weniger Schlaf auszukommen als ein Mensch - und es war für ihn ebenso ein Notfall, wie für Lex, wenn höchstwahrscheinlich auch von einer anderen Art.

In den ersten zwei Stunden war er viel zu nervös, um auch nur entfernt an Schlaf zu denken. Lange lag er auf dem Rücken, starrte an die Decke und hörte Lex beim Atmen zu. Die Regelmäßigkeit hätte einschläfernd wirken können, wenn Clark nicht auch noch all die anderen kleinen Geräusche so bewusst gewesen wären. Das leise Rascheln der Bettdecke, wenn Lex einen Arm oder ein Bein bewegte, hin und wieder ein tieferes Einatmen, gefolgt von einem Seufzer, oder dieses fast unhörbare, feuchte Schmatzen, wenn Lex schluckte. Außerdem war da noch der Regen, der mittlerweile wieder lauter gegen das Fenster schlug. Clark durchlief den vollen Katalog der möglichen Schlafpositionen - es half alles nichts. Lex war einfach zu präsent, um ignoriert zu werden. Er tat nichts, und Clark registrierte jedes Bisschen davon.

Ein Aufschrei läutete die zweite Phase der Nacht ein. Clark fuhr mit klopfendem Herzen hoch. Er hatte gerade damit begonnen, Figuren aus dem Dschungelbuch in den verschlungenen Mustern der Tapete zu erkennen, was sich als sehr meditative Übung entpuppte, doch jetzt war auch das bisschen Entspannung wieder dahin. Vorsichtig beugte er sich nach rechts und fragte flüsternd: „Lex? Alles okay?", doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Lex lag nach wie vor mit geschlossenen Augen da, ruhig atmend. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Beruhigt legte Clark sich wieder hin; den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, betrachtete er Lex. Von draußen fiel genügend Licht von der Neonreklame herein, das Lex' normalerweise blasses Gesicht kränklich fahl erscheinen ließ. Die zuvor geröteten Augen waren jetzt von dunklen Schatten umgeben, welche deutlich zeigten, wie sehr der junge Mann Schlaf nötig hatte. Und Clark wunderte sich, dass ihm Lex' herausstechend kahler Kopf nie zuvor so fragil vorgekommen war.

_Ob er geweint hat?_, fragte Clark sich, was erneut Angst aufkeimen ließ. Was wäre, wenn er Lex auch dieses Mal nicht helfen konnte? Das hier war kein zweites Belle Reve, was eindeutig zur Pro-Seite gezählt werden sollte. Aber dort waren die Mauern, die es zu überwinden galt, wenigstens klar definiert gewesen. Es hatte ein Drinnen und ein Draußen gegeben. Doch jetzt…

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer seltsamen Reise überlegte Clark ernsthaft, was seinen Freund so sehr quälen mochte, dass er dermaßen verändert war. Es musste mit den Experimenten bei Summerholt zu tun haben, soviel stand fest, aber Lex hatte gesagt, dass sich der gewünschte Erfolg nicht eingestellt hatte. Das Labor war in die Luft geflogen, bevor er seine verlorenen sieben Wochen zurückbekommen konnte, und Doktor Garner lag im Koma. Was hatten die Sitzungen zutage gefördert, das noch schlimmer war als das Wissen um Lionels Mord an seinen Eltern? Was konnte Lex so aus der Bahn werfen?

Clark seufzte und streckte unwillkürlich seine Hand aus. Er wollte die Spuren des Schmerzes von Lex' Gesicht wischen, wollte ihm Trost zukommen lassen, so wie seine Mutter es bei ihm tat, wann immer er es brauchte, doch in letzter Sekunde zuckte er zurück. Die Geste schien zu intim. Mit Lex in einem Bett zu liegen, war schon seltsam genug. Unangebrachte Sentimentalitäten würden das Ganze nur verkomplizieren.

Aus heiterem Himmel begann Lex unruhiger zu atmen, und seiner Kehle entrang sich eine Reihe von Stöhnlauten, ganz leise nur, aber intensiv genug, um Clark eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken zu jagen.

„Mmh...", entfuhr es Lex lauter, und dann „Aaahh!", und mit einem Schock wurde Clark klar, dass er gerade womöglich Zeuge eines erotischen Traumes wurde. _Oh Gott!_ Was sollte er tun? Lex wecken? Nein, das wäre Unsinn. Auch wenn er, Clark, sich dann besser fühlen würde, machte es keinen Sinn, Lex deswegen seines Schlafes zu berauben. Er könnte natürlich einfach gehen, eine Weile draußen herumspazieren, bis es vorbei war. Es würde beiden Peinlichkeiten ersparen, wenn Lex von selbst erwachte, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, Lex nicht unnötig allein zu lassen. Außerdem würde er ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso wecken, wenn er das Bett verließ. Also war es vermutlich das Beste, er bliebe einfach liegen, er würde die Augen schließen und langsam bis Tausend zählen... oder solange es eben dauerte. Wenn Lex wach würde, könnte er immer noch Schlaf vortäuschen.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht sehr lange, da keimten Zweifel an der Art des Traumes auf, denn das Stöhnen wurde mehr und mehr zu einem Wimmern, das, ebenso wie Lex' Gesichtsausdruck, viel eher Schmerzen widerspiegelte als erotische Phantasien. Als Lex begann „Nein, nein!" zu murmeln und mit den Händen an der Bettdecke zerrte, schalt Clark sich, nicht eher an mögliche Verletzungen gedacht zu haben. Lex reagierte nicht so wie Clark auf das Kryptonit in den Tanks, aber Garners Experimente mochten wer weiß welche Auswirkungen auf den Körper haben, wenn man sie über eine längere Zeit betrieb. Was Lex in seiner Besessenheit, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, zweifellos getan hatte. Ängstlich ließ Clark den Röntgenblick über den schlafenden Körper wandern, sondierte eine Gewebeschicht nach der anderen und atmete erleichtert auf, als er weder Knochenbrüche noch verletzte Organe fand.

Indessen war Lex weit davon entfernt, zu einem ruhigen Schlaf zurückzukehren. Clark konnte mittlerweile mehr Worte aus dem Gemurmel erkennen, Worte wie „Nein", „Nicht" und „Bitte", und der Tonfall war derartig flehend, dass es Clark einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Er legte eine Hand auf Lex' Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch Lex zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen und rief nun lauter: „Nein!"

Ganz offensichtlich träumte er sehr lebendig, und alles andere als erfreulich. So ging es nicht weiter, entschloss Clark, er würde ihn wecken. Damit verstärkte er den Druck auf Lex' Arm, rüttelte ihn leicht.

„Lex? Wach auf. Hörst du mich?"

Anstatt aufzuwachen, wälzte Lex sich ächzend hin und her, so dass Clark ihn mit beiden Händen festzuhalten versuchte. Panik kam auf. Was sollte er tun, wenn Lex in diesem Traum gefangen war? Das Traummonster seiner kurzzeitigen Nachbarin Sarah kam ihm in den Sinn, und er wünschte, seine Mom wäre hier.

„Bitte Lex", flehte Clark eindringlich, „du musst aufwachen!" Er kniete inzwischen neben dem Schlafenden, der sich immer kräftiger wand, so dass Clark notgedrungen seinen Griff verstärkte. Reflexartig fuhr Lex' linke Hand an Clarks Kehle und umklammerte sie mit einem eisernen Griff, der jedem anderen die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten hätte.

„Lass mich. Lass. Mich!", schrie Lex. „Dad! NEEIIN!!!" Clark fühlte, wie sämtliche Muskeln in Lex sich bei diesem Aufschrei anspannten, und dann war plötzlich alles vorbei. Lex sackte in sich zusammen, die Hand fiel schlaff auf seine Brust, und von seinen verzerrten Zügen blieben nur ein paar feine Linien, während sich das Gesicht gespenstisch schnell zu Ausdruckslosigkeit glättete.

Stille.

Clark war wie erstarrt. Sekundenlang, vielleicht waren es auch Minuten, hörte er nichts als sein eigenes Herz, das laut in seinen Ohren pochte. Dann, nach schier endloser Reglosigkeit, atmete Lex einmal tief ein und schlug die Augen auf.

„Clark? Was --", begann er, verstummte jedoch verblüfft, als Clark ihn an den Schultern packte, um ihn in eine sitzende Position zu zerren, und ihn dann ungestüm umarmte.

Clark entging nicht, dass Lex sich in seinen Armen versteifte, doch er war zu erleichtert, um darüber nachzudenken. Er brauchte einfach diesen kurzen Augenblick des Kontaktes, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Lex lebte. Im selben Moment, in dem Clark sich lösen wollte, weil ihm die körperliche Nähe peinlich bewusst wurde, entspannte Lex und schmolz förmlich gegen ihn. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch Clarks Körper. Lex' Haut war warm und roch dezent nach Seife und Schlaf. Es war beruhigend und aufregend zugleich, dass Lex die Umarmung akzeptierte, ja, sie sogar erwiderte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden bemerkte Clark ein weniger beruhigendes Detail. Lex war oberhalb der Bettdecke nackt. Zwangsläufig existierte auch ein Ort namens „unterhalb der Bettdecke", und war es nicht vollkommen falsch, ausgerechnet jetzt daran zu denken? Hände streichelten sanft seinen Rücken, als sei er plötzlich derjenige, der Trost brauchte. Clark schwirrte der Kopf. Was war hier los? Dann bewegte Lex sich, und als seine Wange an Clarks Ohr entlang strich, machte Clark sich räuspernd los. Seine Wangen brannten wie Feuer. Es war ihm schrecklich peinlich, und doch war es seltsam vertraut gewesen, Lex so nah zu sein.

„Clark, was ist los?", fragte Lex sanft.

„Was los ist?", platzte es aus Clark heraus. „Gott, Lex, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt! Du hast nicht geatmet und es sah so aus, als ob... ich hatte Angst, dass du... dass du..." Er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Was? Dass ich tot wäre?"

Jetzt, wo Lex es aussprach, klang es auf einmal dumm und kindisch. Clark zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sag mir, was passiert ist."

„Du weißt es nicht? Du hast geschrieen, Lex, und ich wollte dich wecken, aber es wurde immer schlimmer, und dann... dann warst du auf einmal so still."

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verdunkelte sich Lex' Blick, und er zog die Bettdecke schützend vor seine Brust.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt hab'", sagte er leise.

„Lex..."

„Schon gut, es war nur ein Traum." Daraufhin legte Lex sich wieder hin, zog die Decke bis über seine Schultern und schloss seine Augen.

„Falls du drüber reden willst, ich bin da", bot Clark vorsichtig an.

„Ich weiß. Lass uns noch etwas schlafen."

.

.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4 - Zweiter Tag

Am Morgen war der Himmel noch wolkenverhangen, aber es regnete nicht mehr. Unter der Dusche betrachtete Clark eine Weile die schwarzen Schimmelflecken, dort wo die Wandfliesen auf die Zimmerdecke trafen. Er beschloss, seinem Freund die Schweigsamkeit nicht übel zu nehmen. Offensichtlich hatte Lex hart an irgendetwas zu knabbern. Er würde ihn nicht drängen, sondern warten, bis er soweit war. Und wenn es nicht dazu kam... Nun, dann würden sie nach Hause fahren und so weitermachen wie bisher. Plötzlich fühlte sich das Wasser eiskalt an. _Zuhause_! Das Wort schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Er hatte seine Eltern vollkommen vergessen. Sie waren sicher schon wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Hastig trocknete er sich ab, stieg in seine Sachen von gestern und rubbelte nur kurz die Haare mit dem Handtuch ab, bis sie nicht mehr trieften, bevor er aus dem Bad stürmte.

Lex saß angezogen auf dem Bett und sah ihn an.

„Lex, meine Eltern! Ich muss ihnen Bescheid sagen!"

Wie zur Antwort warf Lex ihm seine Brieftasche zu. „An der Rezeption gibt es sicherlich ein Telefon. Nimm die Kreditkarte, auch, um das Zimmer zu bezahlen. Ich warte im Wagen."

Er war schon ein paar Schritte in Richtung Hauptgebäude gegangen, als Lex seinen Namen rief. Clark drehte sich um und fing eine Sekunde später den Schlüssel zu Nummer 27 auf. Natürlich. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Er wunderte sich jedoch darüber, dass Lex sein Handy nicht dabei hatte.

An der Rezeption war diesmal eine Kaugummi kauende junge Frau, die desinteressiert die Bezahlung abwickelte. Sie sah ihn kaum an und schien mit ihren Gedanken weit, weit weg. Lediglich als Clark ihr die Kreditkarte überreichte, hob sie die Augenbrauen und blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Clark schenkte ihr ein, wie er hoffte, strahlendes Lächeln und war erleichtert, als sie ohne Fragen die Karte durch die Maschine zog.

„Kann ich hier irgendwo telefonieren?"

„Um die Ecke ist ´n Münzapparat."

„Okay. Danke. Wiedersehn."

Zum Glück hatte Lex auch ein paar Münzen in seiner Brieftasche. Clarks schlechtes Gewissen bereitete ihm beinahe Zahnschmerzen, während er die Nummer der Kent-Farm wählte. Es war noch früh, vielleicht hatten sie noch gar nichts gemerkt.

„_Ja?_"

Es war Martha Kent, die den Anruf entgegennahm, und in diesem einen Wort schwang so viel Angst und Hoffnung gleichzeitig mit, dass Clark sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen biss. Natürlich hatten sie sein Fehlen längst bemerkt. Es war eine Farm, und seine Eltern standen lange vor den Hühnern auf.

„_Wer ist da?_"

„Mom?", sagte er etwas kläglich.

„_Clark? Oh Gott, Clark! Endlich! __Wo bist du?_"

„Mom, bitte beruhig dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„_Was ist passiert? Warum bist du nicht zu Hause?_"

Marthas Stimme klang zittrig, aufgelöst, und Clark versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie geweint haben könnte.

„Bitte Mom, ihr müsst euch nicht sorgen, es geht mir gut. Ich... ich bin mit Lex zusammen."

„_Lex? Wieso? Was hat er damit zu tun? Sag mir endlich, wo du bist!_", flehte seine Mutter.

„Wir sind... wir sind unterwegs." Während er es aussprach, bemerkte er selbst, wie ausweichend das klingen musste. _Als ob Lex und ich durchbrennen_, dachte er hysterisch. Noch seltsamer wäre es indes gewesen, wenn er wahrheitsgemäß gesagt hätte, er habe keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand.

„_Clark, was soll das?_", fragte jetzt die scharfe Stimme seines Vaters. „_Du kommst auf der Stelle nach Hause!_"

„Nein!" Er hatte nicht aufsässig klingen wollen. „Dad, bitte, hör mir zu. Lex… geht es nicht besonders gut, er braucht meine Hilfe."

„_Lex Luthor ist ein erwachsener Mann. Wenn er krank ist, soll er in ein Krankenhaus gehen und nicht meinen Sohn belästigen._"

„Dad, ich kann nicht..."

„_Verdammt Clark, du solltest in diesem Moment in der Schule sein!_"

Schule. Noch etwas, an das er nicht im Mindesten gedacht hatte.

„Das geht jetzt nicht. Es tut mir leid, Dad, ich muss das hier tun." Clark sprach schnell, damit sein Vater ihn nicht unterbrechen konnte. „Ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht. Gib Mom einen Kuss von mir. Ich melde mich bald wieder."

„_Clark_!"

Schnell unterbrach er das Gespräch. Das war nicht einfach gewesen. Es würde Konsequenzen haben, sobald er wieder zuhause war, das war klar. Hausarrest war wohl das Mindeste, aber darüber konnte er sich Sorgen machen, wenn es soweit war. Jetzt schob er dieses Problem beiseite und wandte sich dem dringlicheren Problem zu: Lex.

Wie angekündigt, saß er wartend im Wagen. Der Schlüssel steckte im Zündschloss. Lex trug die Kleidung vom Vortrag, und Clark nahm bewundernd zur Kenntnis, dass das Outfit makellos war. Die unteren Hosenbeine waren zwar nicht zu sehen, aber alles schien trocken, glatt und ordentlich. _Muss an der Qualität liegen_, dachte Clark. Sein eigenes T-Shirt war zerknittert, was nicht verwunderte, schließlich hatte er darin geschlafen.

Clark überlegte, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Lex hatte ihm beim Einsteigen ein mattes Lächeln zugeworfen, aber nun sah er wieder abwesend aus dem Fenster. Ganz so wie in der letzten Nacht. Clark seufzte. Was sollte er nur tun?

„Und? Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er mit vorgetäuschter Fröhlichkeit.

„Wir fahren." Eine Antwort. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

„Okay." Clark ließ die Zündung an. „Wohin?"

Etwas ließ Clark hoffen, dass Lex nach Hause wollte, dass ihr merkwürdiges Abenteuer ein Ende finden und sie über alles lachen würden, aber alles, was Lex sagte, war: „Weiter."

Weiter. Das bedeutete, nicht nach Hause. Es war noch nicht zu Ende.

Der Schlaf war anscheinend nicht sonderlich erholsam gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Anzug sah Lex durchaus mitgenommen aus. Unter seinen Augen waren nach wie vor dunkle Ringe, und er wirkte ausgelaugt. Falls Clark nach dem kleinen Gespräch in der Nacht gehofft hatte, sein Freund würde am Morgen vielleicht endlich mit ihm reden, so wurde er enttäuscht. Lex war verschlossen wie zuvor. Ausdruckslos sah er aus dem Fenster, so starr, dass Clark sich fragte, ob er die vorbeiziehende Landschaft überhaupt wahrnahm.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden meldete sich Clarks Magen zu Wort. Normalerweise hätte er um diese Zeit längst sein zweites Frühstück in der Schule hinter sich. Was mochten Chloe und Pete denken? Ob Lana sein Fehlen wohl schon bemerkt hatte?

„Hunger?"

Überrascht wandte Clark den Kopf. Lex sah ihn freundlich und leise lächelnd an. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder nicht?

„Ähm, hat man es gehört?" Etwas beschämt legte er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, der bekräftigend ein zweites Mal laut grummelte.

Lex folgte der Bewegung mit seinen Augen, bevor er lachte und sagte: „Wir müssen eh bald tanken. Da war vorhin ein Schild, dass es noch zwei Meilen bis zur nächsten Tankstelle sind. Wir sollten bald da sein."

So war es auch. Lex hatte offenbar sehr genau auf die Umgebung geachtet.

Clark betankte den Wagen und sorgte dafür, dass all die kleinen Kamikaze-Insekten von der Windschutzscheibe verschwanden, während Lex die, wie er es ausdrückte, Nährstoffbeschaffung übernahm. Mit zwei großen, überquellenden Papiertüten im Arm kehrte er auf den Parkplatz zurück.

„Hast du den Shop komplett geplündert?" erkundigte Clark sich amüsiert, als Lex die braunen Tüten auf dem Kofferraum abstellte.

„Du hast gesagt, du wolltest nichts Bestimmtes. Also hab ich von allem etwas genommen."

Zuoberst lagen Chips und Schokoladenriegel, was Clarks erwartungsvolle Augen glänzen ließ. Eine nähere Inspektion förderte mehrere eingeschweißte Sandwiches zutage, Kekse, ein Bataillon vakuumverpackter Räucherwürstchen, aber auch ein paar Äpfel und Bananen, Kaugummi, gesalzene Nüsse, Pfefferminzbonbons, Marshmallows, ein Glas Erdnussbutter und noch mehr Kekse. Zudem waren da zwei Flaschen Wasser und, zweifellos für Clark, ein paar Dosen Cola.

Lex beobachtete die Inventur und fragte danach besorgt: „Meinst du, das reicht? Für unterwegs, meine ich. Heute Abend können wir ja noch was Richtiges essen."

„Machst du Witze, Lex? Davon können wir ein paar Tage leben." Zwar nicht gesund, aber es waren ja auch keine Eltern da, die das bemängeln könnten.

„Gut. Gibst du mir bitte das Wasser?" fragte Lex. Clark reichte es ihm. „Danke. Und eine Zahnbürste. Für dich ist die rote."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Clark seinen Freund an, der schon eine kleine Tube Zahnpasta in der Hand hielt.

„Was? Zahnpflege ist wichtig, Clark."

Wenn einer seiner Freunde ihm prophezeit hätte, dass er sich eines schönen Tages gemeinsam mit Lex Luthor auf dem Parkplatz einer Tankstelle irgendwo in der Pampa die Zähne putzen würde, hätte er ernsthaft an der geistigen Gesundheit dieses Freundes gezweifelt. Jetzt fragte Clark sich, was für ein Bild sie wohl abgaben, während er zusah, wie Lex den Mund mit Mineralwasser ausspülte und die Schaumreste ins Gebüsch spuckte. Er tat dasselbe. Dann verstauten sie die Verpflegung und fuhren weiter.

Sandwiches und ein erstaunlich guter Kaffee in Pappbechern dienten als spätes Frühstück während der Fahrt. Für ein improvisiertes Mittagessen stoppten sie an einem verlassenen Parkplatz, und hier geschah es, dass Clark seinen vorlauten Magen verfluchte, dessen Knurren den neuerlichen Boxenstopp angeregt hatte. Er sah sich einem Anblick ausgesetzt, dem er in dieser Form noch nie begegnet war, und so inspirierend der Anblick auch sein mochte, in diesem Moment hätte er lieber darauf verzichtet.

Es handelte sich um Lex, der ein Würstchen verspeiste.

Im Grunde war es ein simpler Vorgang: Einfach ein Mann, der Senf auf ein Räucherwürstchen schmierte. Abbiss. Kaute. Schluckte. Fertig. Clark sah hingegen etwas völlig anderes. Er sah einen Mann, der ein langes Stück Fleisch in ein Glas mit scharfem Senf tunkte, es dann langsam zwischen seine Lippen schob und zunächst genüsslich den dicken, gelben Saft ableckte - dabei wölbte er seinen Mund vor, und seine Wangen wirkten hohler -, bevor er die Eintunk-Prozedur wiederholte und diesmal die Spitze abbiss. Beim Kauen arbeiteten seine Kiefernmuskeln auf eine faszinierende Weise, und als er schluckte, hüpfte der Adamsapfel rauf und wieder runter. Anschließend leckte er sich die Lippen. Alles andere als ein simpler Vorgang.

Mit der Wahrnehmung ist es so eine Sache. Oft sind die Dinge nicht, wie sie scheinen. Wahrnehmung ist hochgradig individuell. Zudem interessanterweise manchmal selektiv. Nimmt einen etwas sehr in Anspruch, so kann es sein, dass andere Sinneseindrücke zugunsten dieses Etwas ausgeschaltet werden. Das ist bei Kryptoniern nicht anders als bei Menschen.

„Hörst du, was ich sage, Clark?"

Der typische Erde-an-Clark-Tonfall, den Chloe oft und gern gebrauchte. Jetzt war es Lex' Stimme.

_Ups_.

„Huh. Ah... ja... was?" Blinzelnd versuchte Clark, einen völlig normalen, unverkrampften Eindruck zu machen. Und scheiterte kläglich.

„Ich habe dich eben gefragt, ob du keinen Hunger hast. Zweimal. Du wirkst irgendwie abwesend. Oder schmeckt's dir nicht?"

„Oh. Doch doch."

Zum Beweis biss Clark hastig in sein eigenes, bisher vernachlässigtes, Würstchen. Es war gar nicht gut, dass Lex so aussah, als hätte er soeben als einziger einen Witz verstanden.

„Hier. Der Senf ist bemerkenswert gut."

Lex reichte ihm das Glas mit dem gelblichen Aufstrich, und während Clark äußerlich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Vorgang des Essens widmete, legte er innerlich seine schmutzige Phantasie in Ketten. Nicht ohne das Bild von Lex und der Wurst für eventuellen späteren Gebrauch auf der Festplatte seines Hirns zu speichern. Solange er selbst aß, hatte er ein Mantra, das er stetig wiederholte. _Nicht. Jetzt. Nicht. Jetzt. Nicht. Jetzt. Nicht._

„Hey Clark, gibst du mir noch einen von den Schokokeksen?"

„Klar."

Während Lex umständlich und unglaublich langsam zwei Kekse aß, verwickelte er Clark in eine ausgedehnte Diskussion über Gebäck im Allgemeinen und Zartbitterschokoladenkekse im Besonderen.

Lex war ein wandelndes Rätsel. In der einen Minute stumm und abweisend, in der nächsten palaverte er munter drauflos, als seien sie auf einem gemütlichen Wochenendtrip. Clark fragte sich, ob er auch noch anfangen würde, über das Wetter zu plaudern. Die Vorstellung war irgendwie surreal. Die Absurdität der ganzen Situation führte dazu, dass Clarks Emotionen Karussell fuhren, und zwar nicht die gemütliche Kinderversion mit Pferden und Polizeiautos, sondern High-Speed-Achterbahn. Mal war er die Ruhe selbst und sagte sich, solange er für Lex da war, würde schon irgendwie alles gut werden, dann wieder fühlte er sich überfordert und hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Mal nervte ihn Lex' Verhalten, so dass er ihn am liebsten packen und Antworten aus ihm herausschütteln würde, dann wieder empfand er eine fast schon erschreckende Zuneigung zu dem jungen Milliardär. Lex war sein Freund, aber er löste Gefühle in Clark aus, wie es keiner seiner anderen Freunde je getan hatte. Inklusive Lana. Gut, die Sache mit dem Würstchen war allein Clarks Schuld gewesen. Subjektive Wahrnehmung kombiniert mit der wilden Phantasie eines Teenagers. Lex konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass er... _dass er so ist, wie er ist_, beendete Clark den Gedanken, bevor er zu weit führte.

~ ~ o ~ ~

Inzwischen waren sie wieder unterwegs - weiß Gott wohin - und Lex war zu seiner üblichen Routine übergegangen. Schweigendes Brüten. Über lange, lange Meilen hinweg. Erneut begann die Stille schwer an Clarks Geduld zu nagen. Er gewann den Eindruck, es führte zu nichts, wenn sie nur fuhren und nichts taten. Was versprach sich Lex nur davon? Irgendetwas musste er doch vorhaben...

Nach einer Weile wagte Clark einen Vorstoß. „Lex, was diese Träume angeht..."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden." Der Tonfall eines trotzigen Kindes wurde durch einen Hauch Bedrohung gefärbt.

„Aber vielleicht würde es dir helfen zu reden", beharrte Clark, entschlossen, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.

Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein leises Schnauben, dann drehte Lex sich zur Seite und schloss seine Augen, eine demonstrative Art zu sagen „Lass mich in Ruhe." Es tat Clark weh, so ausgeschlossen zu werden, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, Lex soviel Zeit zu lassen, wie er benötigte. Die guten Vorsätze waren ja da, aber… Clark konnte nicht verhindern, dass eben diese Vorsätze laut ihre eigenen Bedenken anmeldeten. Warum hatte sich Lex überhaupt an ihn gewandt, wenn er jedes Angebot, zu helfen, abschmetterte? War das noch logisch?

Smalltalk war nie ein Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen. Das hatte Clark immer besonders an ihrer Freundschaft geschätzt. Es bedeutete nicht, dass sie pausenlos tiefschürfende Diskussionen führten, sondern vielmehr, dass sie auch miteinander schweigen konnten, ohne dass es unangenehm wurde.

Jetzt war es genau umgekehrt. Die Stille lastete laut und unbequem auf Clarks Gemüt, und alles, worüber Lex zwischendurch zu reden bereit war, waren Banalitäten.

.

.

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5

Als der Sonnenuntergang den Horizont in ein rotviolettes Licht tauchte, verkündete Lex, es sei an der Zeit, ein Quartier für die Nacht zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange. Ein Motel war so gut wie das andere. Eine Reihe von Klonen entlang des Highways, die müde Durchreisende verschlangen und am nächsten Tag wieder ausspuckten. Clark war frustriert, angespannt und besorgt. Er hatte keinen weiteren Versuch gestartet, mit Lex zu reden. So waren die letzten Stunden in absoluter Stille vorüber gezogen. Jetzt wickelte er, auf Lex' Bitte hin, erneut das Einchecken ab. Er übergab Lex den Schlüssel und entschuldigte sich mit den Worten, er wolle noch einmal seine Eltern anrufen. Dass er eine Weile allein sein wollte, sagte er nicht laut.

Die Dinge hätten schlechter laufen können, stellte Clark fest, als er nach dem Telefonat den Rückweg ins Appartement ein wenig ausdehnte, um an der frischen Luft nachzudenken. Er hatte seinen Eltern mit vorsichtig gewählten Worten ein wenig mehr von seiner Situation erzählt. Nicht die ganze Wahrheit - wie könnte er auch, schließlich war sie ihm selbst noch ein Rätsel -, aber, wie er hoffte, genug, um Lex nicht als komplett durchgedreht dastehen zu lassen. Er verbot sich selbst, diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Martha und Jonathan bestanden immer noch darauf, dass Clark einen Fehler beging. Es sei eine große Dummheit, und was er tat, ginge über Freundschaft weit hinaus, und es fiel auch das eine oder andere Schimpfwort in Verbindung mit dem Namen Luthor, doch letztlich mussten sie resignieren. Natürlich erinnerten sie sich an die letzte Abwesenheit ihres Sohnes - Clarks wilder Sommer in Metropolis. Rotes Kryptonit. Auch Clark dachte mit schlechtem Gewissen daran zurück. Aber keiner der Kents sprach diese spezielle Angst aus.

Niemand war wirklich laut geworden. Clark hatte sich bemüht, vernünftig zu klingen, und die älteren Kents hatten versucht, an seine Vernunft zu appellieren. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass er nochmals versicherte, es ginge ihm gut, und er wäre bald wieder zuhause. Sie hätten es ihm schwerer machen können, das musste er seinen Eltern zugute halten. Gleichwohl fühlte Clark sich wie gerädert, als er Lex' und sein Heim für die kommende Nacht erreichte. Appartement Nummer 11C. Lex hatte die Tür für ihn nur angelehnt.

„Clark! Mein Sonnenschein! Komm rein in die gute Stube!"

Überrumpelt vom Überschwang der Begrüßung erstarrte Clark mitten in der Bewegung, so dass die Tür mit einem dumpfen Knall hinter seinem Rücken ins Schloss fiel. Er sah sich in dem relativ düsteren Raum um. Alles war, wie man es in einem Klon-Motel erwarten konnte, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit: Lex saß, nein, vielmehr hing er auf der winzigen Couch, die bloßen Füße lagen übereinandergeschlagen auf dem Tisch, sein Hemd war unluthorhaft zerknautscht und steckte nur noch zur Hälfte im Hosenbund. In einer Hand hielt er ein Glas, neben ihm in den Kissen lag eine halbleere Flasche, die verdächtig nach etwas Hochprozentigem aussah.

„Du… du bist betrunken", stellte Clark fassungslos fest.

„Jep." Lex lächelte selig.

Seufzend kam Clark einen Schritt näher. Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Zuerst der beängstigend schweigsame Lex, dann der verletzliche Lex, der von Alpträumen geplagt wurde, oder der über Kekse philosophierende Lex, der nicht minder beängstigend war. Nun der betrunkene Lex. Wenn sein Freund weiterhin stündlich andere Persönlichkeiten an den Tag legte, wäre Clark mit seiner mehr als unprofessionellen Farm-Psychologie schnell am Ende.

„Hey, mein Freund, steh da nicht so untätig rum. Setz dich zu mir und nimm nen Schluck. Ich hab den Zahnbecher auch gut ausgespült."

Clark konnte ein mattes Lachen nicht verhindern. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Trip von Minute zu Minute absurder wurde? „Danke, aber ich verzichte. Was ist das überhaupt?"

„Scotch. Gar nicht mal so schlechter, dafür, dass er nur 25 Dollar gekostet hat."

Immerhin war Lex in der Stimmung zu reden. Das war ein Anfang.

„Wo hast du das Zeug her? Hier gibt's keine Mini-Bar, soweit ich weiß."

„Von der Tankstelle heute Mittag", grinste Lex verschmitzt und rieb sich die Hände, als hätte er mit dem Kauf einen genialen Coup gelandet. Offensichtlich hatte Clark mehr als Senf und Zahnbürsten übersehen.

„Was? Du hast da schon geplant, dich zu betrinken?" entfuhr es Clark.

„Ach was. Betrinken. Nur ein Glas zum Einschlafen, Clark. Es hilft."

„Ein Glas? Die Flasche ist fast leer", gab Clark zu bedenken.

Mit zweifelndem Blick hielt Lex die Scotch-Flasche gegen das schummerige Licht des Fensters, sah dann umständlich auf seine Armbanduhr und erklärte: „Stimmt. Das ist deine Schuld, mein Freund."

„Meine Schuld?" echote Clark. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder sauer werden sollte. Natürlich hätte er schneller wieder da sein können. Er vermutete, er war ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lang unterwegs gewesen, vielleicht etwas mehr. Dass Lex in dieser Zeit dermaßen hatte abstürzen können, war erstaunlich. Und bedenklich. Indessen seufzte Lex und nickte mehrmals ernsthaft, wobei er sein leeres Glas betrachtete.

„Ich hatte bloß ein Glas vor dem Schlafengehen trinken wollen, aber dann… dann… du bist nicht wiedergekommen." Er blickte anklagend auf. „Du hättest nicht so lange wegbleiben sollen, Clark. Dassis nur deine Schuld." Seine Augen waren nie zuvor so groß und so blau gewesen.

Clarks erster Impuls war, Lex fest in den Arm zu nehmen. Der zweite, ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu geben. Er unterdrückte beides und reagierte stattdessen verbal: „Meine Schuld, wenn du kein Ende findest? Ich hätte gedacht, eine so billige Ausrede sei unter der Würde eines Luthors."

Einen Moment lang rechnete Clark mit einer giftigen Antwort, nach dem Blick zu urteilen, den Lex ihm zuwarf, aber dann wurde das Gesicht des Milliardärs plötzlich ausdruckslos. Er wandte sich ab und schenkte sich stumm Scotch nach.

_Klasse Kent, dein bester Freund ist angeschlagen, und du beleidigst ihn auch noch._ Clark nahm sich vor, diplomatischer vorzugehen. Psychologie für Anfänger, Lektion Eins: Einfühlsamkeit.

„Tut mir leid, Lex, ich wollte nicht..."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich verzeihe dir", erklärte Lex großmütig, bevor er den Becher an die Lippen setzte und den Scotch herunterkippte wie Wasser. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete Clark ihn dabei, während er sich neben ihm auf der Couch niederließ. Bemüht, nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, fragte er: „Ach Lex, was soll das nur werden?"

„Ein wissenschaftlicher Feldversuch, der auf Erfahrung basiert", kam die prompte Antwort.

„Oh bitte. Kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben?"

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Je mehr ich trinke, desto weniger träume ich."

„Gratuliere, wenn du die Flasche geschafft hast, wirst du wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr aufwachen", entgegnete Clark säuerlich und verfluchte seine große Klappe, als er sah, dass er seinen Freund damit getroffen hatte.

„Komm schon, Clark, erspar mir den Moralapostel. Sieh mich an. Ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Ja, das weiß ich", beschwichtigte Clark schnell, und meinte es so. Er wusste, Lex würde sich nicht zu Tode trinken, nicht jetzt, und nicht mit nur einer Flasche Scotch, aber einen Vortrag über Drogenmissbrauch konnte er ebenso wenig gebrauchen. Lex war vieles, aber weiß Gott nicht dumm.

„Ist es denn die Kopfschmerzen morgen wert?"

Lex sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Auf einmal wirkte er sehr nüchtern.

„Clark, du hast so etwas noch nie erlebt, oder? Weder Alpträume, noch einen Kater nach zuviel Alkohol. Hab ich recht?"

„Hm... ja, im Grunde hast du recht."

Tatsache war, dass Alkohol auf Clarks außerirdischen Metabolismus keinerlei Auswirkungen hatte, und jetzt mit Lex über die Nachwirkungen von rotem Kryptonit oder seine gelegentlichen Albträume zu reden, würde ganz klar zu weit führen.

„Hmm... darum hab ich dich mitgenommen. Du bist zu gut für mich."

„Lex..."

„Ich weiß, ich habe dir meine… meine ominösen Träume noch nicht beschrieben, aber vielleicht kannst du dir ein vages Bild machen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich die Kopfschmerzen hundertmal vorziehe. Außerdem gibt es dagegen immer noch Aspirin und Co. Und Clark? Sieh mich nicht so mitleidig an!"

Wiederum seufzend wandte Clark den Blick ab. „Sorry. Jetzt hätte ich doch gern einen Schluck. Kann ich?" fragte er, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. So würde Lex immerhin nicht alles allein trinken.

Lächelnd füllte Lex den Becher zu einem knappen Viertel und reichte ihn Clark mit dem Hinweis: „Ich werde es leugnen, wenn dein Dad mich darauf anspricht, weißt du. Du bist zu jung für harten Alkohol."

„Danke vielmals, Mister Luthor."

Clark kippte einen winzigen Schluck herunter, fühlte die Wärme ein Stück seine Kehle hinabrinnen, bevor sie verschwand. Er merkte, dass Lex ihn beobachtete. Ein unverhangener, klarer Blick, der irgendetwas tief in Clarks Brust erzittern ließ. Lex schien geradewegs in ihn hinein zu sehen. Ernst und seltsam intensiv, so dass Clark unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt. Er sollte ausweichen, sollte sich vor diesen dunklen Augen schützen, die heißer als der Alkohol in seinen Eingeweiden brannten. Er konnte es nicht. Zwischen ihnen war ein unsichtbares Band, das beängstigend und vertraut zugleich war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte er Lex alles sagen, was er bisher nie hatte sagen können. Sein großes Geheimnis. Und das andere, im Grunde viel größere Geheimnis, von dem niemand wusste. Nicht einmal seine Eltern.

Dann war es Lex, der mit einem scharfen Atemzug das Band jäh durchschnitt und sich abwandte. Clark fühlte sich ein wenig schwindelig. Während er zusah, wie Lex noch etwas mehr Scotch in sich hinein schüttete, diesmal direkt aus der Flasche, verschwand das schwammige Gefühl in seinem Kopf. _So kann es nicht weitergehen_, dachte er. Er war hier, um Lex zu helfen, und als erstes musste er das Besäufnis stoppen. Ein halber Liter purer Scotch war auch für ein drogenerprobtes Stadtkind genug.

„Lex."

„Was?"

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich darauf herumreite, aber du hast für heute genug. Gib mir die Flasche."

Er bekam zunächst nur einen tiefen Seufzer als Antwort. Dann drehte Lex den Kopf zu ihm und sagte: „Clark. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass es keine endgültige Lösung ist. Ich trinke mich allabendlich in den Schlaf und weiche den Schatten nur aus, anstatt mich ihnen zu stellen. Ich _weiß_ das alles." Er machte eine Pause und fuhr dann leiser und mit abgewandtem Blick fort: „Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit für eine Konfrontation. Es ist nicht leicht, weißt du, die eigene Schwäche zuzugeben und etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

Jetzt war es soweit! Das war das Persönlichste, was Lex seit Beginn ihrer Fahrt gesagt hatte. Clark schnappte danach, wie ein hungriger Hund nach einem Knochen.

„Aber… du gibst es doch schon zu! Du sagst, dass du das all das weißt, Lex, und das ist der erste Schritt. Du könntest noch einen Schritt machen und mir erzählen, _was_ dich so quält."

„Clark..."

„Komm schon, ich bin dein Freund! Oder denkst du, ich bin einer dieser Klatschreporter, der pikante Details aus dem Luthorschen Privatleben für eine miese Story braucht? Lex, du musst --"

„Nein, ich weiß es", unterbrach Lex. „Ich weiß, dass du mein Freund bist. Deswegen bin ich zu dir gekommen gestern Nacht. Weil ich weiß, dass ich mich, trotz allem, auf dich verlassen kann."

Das kleine, unauffällige ‚trotz allem' war scharf wie eine Rasierklinge. Lex mochte es anders gemeint haben, aber für Clark stellten diese zwei Worte eine Mauer dar. Eine Mauer, die aus Lügen und Geheimnissen gebaut war. Und aus Schuldgefühlen. Eine Mauer, die er, Clark, errichtet hatte, dessen war er sich sehr wohl bewusst. Er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren.

„Dann lass mich dir doch helfen", bat Clark, vehement, wie er hoffte. „Sag etwas. Oder sag mir wenigstens, was ich tun kann."

„Du hilfst mir doch schon, Clark." Lex sah auf und lächelte matt. Seine Augen waren auf einmal trüber als zuvor. „Merkst du das nicht?"

„Aber..." Clark hatte manchmal mehr den Eindruck, er falle Lex zur Last, als dass er ihm eine Hilfe sei. Tatsache war, er fühlte sich selber hilflos.

„Nein, ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen. Jetzt noch nicht", fügte Lex sanfter hinzu. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen langsam seine Schläfen. „Du hast recht, ich hab wirklich genug getrunken. Dafür werd ich schlafen wie ein Stein. Lass uns ins Bett gehen, okay?"

„Okay", erwiderte Clark zögerlich, und Lex' gepeinigter Ausdruck hinderte ihn daran, weiter zu bohren. Lex hatte ‚_noch_ nicht' gesagt. Er würde ihm einfach noch ein wenig mehr Zeit geben. Was konnte er sonst tun?

.

.

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

Wenn dies die Art war, wie Steine schliefen, musste es im Grand Cañon nachts ziemlich laut zugehen. Lex war schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen und hatte nach kurzer Zeit begonnen lautstark zu schnarchen. Das Geräusch schien so gar nicht zu dem kultivierten Schlossherrn zu passen, dass Clark es wahnsinnig komisch und liebenswert fand. So kam es, dass er selbst, nachdem er lange gelauscht hatte, irgendwann grinsend einschlief.

Etwas riss Clark Stunden später jäh aus der Traumwelt. Er sah verwirrt um sich, stellte fest, dass Lex nicht da war, aber bevor er sich Sorgen machen konnte, vernahm er ein eindeutiges Geräusch aus dem Bad. Er stand auf und tappte auf nackten Sohlen in Richtung des dünnen Lichtstrahls, der durch den Türspalt drang. Was er sah, erstickte das beinahe schadenfrohe Hab-ich's-nicht-gesagt-Gefühl im Keim. Lex kniete auf dem Boden, die Toilettenschüssel umklammernd, und spie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Seine bloßen Schultern zuckten krampfartig, und er war kreidebleich. Clark hatte ihn noch nie so elend gesehen.

Wortlos nahm er eins der Handtücher, tränkte es mit kaltem Wasser und hockte sich neben Lex auf die kühlen Fliesen. Der saure Geruch, der aus der Kloschüssel aufstieg, nahm ihm einen Moment lang den Atem, doch er zwang sich, tapfer zu sein und unterdrückte den eigenen Würgereiz. Lex blickte kurz auf, seine Augen waren glasig und rot gerändert, wandte sich aber schnell wieder ab, denn eine neue Welle der Übelkeit hatte in schon in der Gewalt. Der Atem kam stoßweise, und seine Bauchdecke hob und senkte sich konvulsiv.

In der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht ein klein wenig beruhigend wirkte, legte Clark leicht eine Hand auf Lex' Schulter. Die Haut war kühl, und er spürte die Anstrengung der Muskeln, als Lex' sich ein weiteres Mal erbrach. In zwei Schüben entledigte er sich der letzten Reste seines Mageninhaltes. Es folgten noch ein paar Krämpfe, während derer er lediglich leicht schäumenden, gelblichen Schleim ausspuckte. Schließlich und endlich ließ auch dies nach.

Die ganze Zeit über zeichnete Clark langsam kleine Kreise auf Lex' Rücken, so wie seine Mom es früher immer getan hatte, wenn sie ihn wegen irgendetwas besänftigen wollte. Er wartete ab, bis das Keuchen abebbte, dann reichte er Lex das Handtuch. Lex barg einen Moment das ganze Gesicht darin und wischte sich dann Mund und Kinn sauber. Seine Augenwinkel schimmerten feucht.

„Danke."

„Schade um die schönen Zartbitterkekse." Die Situation erforderte ein wenig auflockernde Komik, fand Clark.

„Mach dich nicht über einen Sterbenden lustig!"

„Ich glaube fest daran, dass du es überlebst, Lex. Es scheint ohnehin nicht mehr viel da zu sein, das du noch von dir geben könntest."

„Das liegt daran, dass alle meine Organe bereits den Abfluss runter sind." Lex schniefte dramatisch. _Das letzte war mein Herz_, dachte er. Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und ließ sich dann, etwas entspannter, auf seine Fersen nieder. „Tut mir leid, Clark, du musst das hier nicht mitmachen."

Clark lächelte und bemerkte, dass seine Hand immer noch auf Lex' Schulter lag. Die Haut unter seiner Handfläche war von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. „Hey, weißt du nicht mehr, ich bin dein Freund. Dafür sind Freunde da." Er drückte noch einmal Lex' Oberarm und zog dann seine Hand zurück, ein seltsam prickelndes Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Lex.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber es fängt an hell zu werden draußen."

„Ha. Siehst du, es hat funktioniert. Keine Träume."

Soviel zu Luthorscher Logik! Clark schnaubte. „Sag bloß, das hier ist besser?"

„Sicher." Lex sah aus, als ob er meinte, was er sagte, aber Clark bemerkte auch, dass sein Freund erschauerte.

„Ich sag's nur ungern, aber wie das blühende Leben siehst du nicht gerade aus."

„Das wird schon wieder... in zwei, drei Stunden bin ich wie neu."

„Junge, deine Zuversicht möchte ich haben. Komm, legen wir uns noch ein Weilchen hin. Oder meinst du, du bist hier noch nicht fertig?"

Lex legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und tat, als horche er in sich hinein. Jetzt erst bemerkte Clark, dass sein Freund nichts trug als seine engen, dunkelgrauen Boxershorts. Sie sahen so weich aus. Wie ausgeprägt die Muskelstränge sich über die schlanken Oberschenkel zogen... und wie ansprechend Lex' Bauch aussah... Clark schluckte und studierte eingehend die Fugen zwischen den pastellgelben, quadratischen Fliesen auf dem Fußboden.

„Doch. Ich bin fertig", sagte Lex, als er sich erhob. „Lass mich nur noch schnell meine Zähne putzen. Dieser Geschmack ist zum Kotzen."

~ ~ o ~ ~

Seufzend krabbelte Clark in seine Hälfte des Bettes zurück; in diesem Motel gab es zwei separate Bettdecken, und er zog seine bis zum Kinn hoch. Es war inzwischen wirklich kühl geworden - ungewöhnlich kühl für die Jahreszeit. Was sollte er nur mit Lex tun? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie einfach nicht von der Stelle kamen, und das, obwohl sie in sehr kurzer Zeit Hunderte von Meilen hinter sich gebracht hatten. Im harschen Licht der Neonröhre hatte Lex noch kränklicher ausgesehen als zuvor. Was wäre, wenn er doch ärztliche Hilfe brauchte? _Vielleicht mache ich alles nur noch schlimmer, indem ich abwarte_. Aber Clark hatte erlebt, was passierte, wenn er Lex heimlich half. Letztlich fand Lex es heraus und fühlte sich hintergangen. _Egal was ich tue, es läuft immer schief. Wenn ich Lex nur sagen könnte, wieviel er mir wirklich bedeutet... Er würde es ja doch nicht glauben_. Und warum sollte er? Clark war derjenige, der ihn an Lionel Luthor verraten hatte!

Er stellte sich schlafend, als er Lex leise und ohne Licht zu machen zurück ins Zimmer kommen hörte. Die Matratze gab ein wenig nach, Decke und Laken raschelten, dann war es still. Still und kalt. Clark fühlte sich nutzlos und schuldig und wünschte einmal mehr, er hätte das Einfühlungsvermögen seiner Mutter.

Es war fast wie ein elektrischer Schlag, und er riss seine Augen weit auf, als er plötzlich kühle Finger an seinem Arm spürte, abwärts tastend, bis sie seine Hand fanden und zögerlich nach ihr griffen. Nach einigen Schrecksekunden antwortete Clark mit leichtem Druck, gab damit zu erkennen, dass er wach war. Er wollte etwas sagen, fand aber keine Worte. Er hielt einfach nur Lex' Hand fest, die sich in seiner merklich erwärmte. So vergingen die Minuten. Bis Lex kaum hörbar flüsterte: „Clark? Bist du noch wach?"

„Mh-hm."

„Clark, ich..." Lex brach ab und atmete hörbar ein.

„Was ist?" fragte Clark, als sein Freund weiter stumm blieb.

„Ah, nichts... schon gut."

„Le-ex." Clark bemühte sich, das Augenrollen nicht in seinen Tonfall einfließen zu lassen. „Was wolltest du sagen?" Nicht zu eifrig oder drängend, sondern einfach eine Frage, die hoffentlich ermutigend klang. Wenn Lex schon einmal zu reden ansetzte, musste er die Chance nutzen. Nach einigen stillen Sekunden begann Lex erneut. Seine Stimme verriet Unsicherheit, und Clark fand, dass er sich unheimlich jung anhörte.

„Ahm... mir... mh... es, es ist so schrecklich... kalt hier. Kann ich..." Wieder unterbrach er sich.

Irgendwie hatte Clark eine Ahnung, was jetzt kommen würde. Er hielt die Luft an und sagte kein Wort, während Lex nervös seine Hand anspannte und wieder lockerte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lex weitersprach.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich... ah... wenn ich... zu dir... komme?"

Jetzt war es raus. Lex konnte das leise Lächeln nicht sehen, das um Clarks Mund spielte. Clark war nicht überrascht. Hatte er geahnt, was Lex wollte, oder gehofft?

„Natürlich nicht. Komm her."

Clark löste ihre Hände, um die Decke hochzuhalten. Sofort kam sein Freund in die warme Höhle gekrochen. Beide lachten nervös, als Knie und Stirnen kurz miteinander kollidierten, und die Bettdecke nicht zu kooperieren schien. Sie war nicht dazu gemacht, zwei Personen völlig bedeckt zu halten.

„Warte, wir machen es so." Lex drehte sich herum, passte seine Körperhaltung der von Clark an und seufzte wohlig, als er, Rücken an Brust, die ideale Position fand: „Mmh, das nenne ich effektive Wärmenutzung."

Clark war zu keiner Antwort fähig. Lex' kahler Hinterkopf war nur wenige Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt - er konnte seine Haut riechen! Sein T-Shirt berührte an mehreren Stellen Lex' nackten Rücken, und Clark spürte dies, als hätten sich seine taktilen Sensoren auf die Kleidung ausgeweitet. Kalte Füße drängten sich unmissverständlich suchend gegen ihn. Ohne nachzudenken streckte Clark eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Lex' Arm. Er rieb leicht die kühle Haut, und Lex nahm die wärmende Berührung dankbar seufzend an. Überrascht hielt Clark den Atem an, als Lex plötzlich sein Handgelenk ergriff und es zu sich nach vorn zog. Kühle Finger legten sich auf seine und pressten die Handfläche gegen eine glatte, feste Brust, in der es langsam, aber stetig pochte. Als sein eigener Herzschlag sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er wieder Geräusche von außen wahrnehmen konnte, stellte Clark fest, dass Lex in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

In der ersten Hälfte der Nacht waren die separaten Decken für Clarks eigenen Schlaf von Vorteil gewesen. Jetzt war dieser Vorteil dahin. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Nicht im Entferntesten! So wie Lex sich an ihn schmiegte, konnte Clark nur beten, dass ihn sein Körper nicht betrog und die Nacht sehr, sehr peinlich enden ließ.

Mit einem hatten seine Eltern recht gehabt. ‚Dies hier' ging über bloße Freundschaft weit

hinaus.

.

.

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7 - Dritter Tag

„_Geh WEG von mir_!!!"

Der schrille Aufschrei machte klar, dass die Nacht keinesfalls beabsichtigte, so friedlich zu enden, wie Clark es gehofft hatte...

Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, keinen Schlaf zu finden, nachdem Lex zu ihm unter die Decke gekrochen war. Stattdessen war Clark in eine Art Meditation gefallen, die einzig und allein Lex' Atmen zur Grundlage hatte. _Ein - Aus - Ein - Aus_... Auf irgendetwas musste er sich schließlich konzentrieren, um nicht dauernd daran zu denken, dass es Lex' praktisch nackter Körper war, der sich an ihn schmiegte. Wie konnte man dabei _nicht_ an Sex denken? Naja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt an _Sex_, aber doch an all die Dinge, die Clarks Körper gern mit Lex' Körper tun würde. Seine Nase hätte gern mehr gerochen als nur Lex' Hinterkopf. Seine Hand fühlte sich auf Lex' Brust zwar recht wohl, doch was gäbe sie dafür, den ganzen verlockenden Rest der glatten Haut erkunden zu dürfen! Ebenso Clarks andere Hand und seine Lippen. Die Vorstellung, seinen besten Freund zu küssen, sandte ein heißkaltes Zittern durch Clarks Körper, dass er fast fürchtete, den Schlafenden aufzuwecken. Also hielt er sich im Zaum. Diese Gefühle waren nicht gänzlich neu für ihn, doch es war etwas vollkommen anderes, damit nicht allein in seinem eigenen Bett zu liegen, sondern stattdessen das nichts ahnende Objekt seiner Begierde in den Armen zu halten. Clark unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sich ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib regte, und er rückte dezent ein paar Zentimeter von Lex ab. Alien oder nicht, manchmal war es eine verdammte Herausforderung, ein Teenager zu sein!

Allmählich war die Sonne über den Horizont gekrochen und hatte schon bald das Appartement in fahles, staubiges Morgenlicht getaucht. Das Fenster zeigte nach Osten, und sie hatten am Abend vergessen, die Vorhänge zu schließen. Lex' Atem war unruhiger geworden, nachdem Clark den kleinen Kampf mit sich selbst ausgefochten hatte. Wie erwartet war der Schlaf nicht gekommen, dafür hatte Clark die ganze Zeit über Lex' Hand gehalten. Bis diese plötzlich begann ihn zu quetschen. Kurze, harte Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Handballen, als versuchten sie, die Haut zu durchbrechen. Wussten sie doch nicht, wie unmöglich dies war. Indes war es Lex, der sich wie unter Schmerzen wand und aufbäumte. Wie schon in der vorigen Nacht presste er mehrmals „Nein" und „Dad" und einiges Unverständliches hervor, bis Clark entschied, ihn zu wecken, bevor es schlimmer wurde. Er rüttelte ihn sanft. Keine Reaktion.

„Lex. Lex!", versuchte er eindringlicher und erhielt als Antwort das panisch geschriene „_Geh WEG von mir!!!_" sowie einen spitzen Ellenbogen gegen die Rippen. Keine Frage: Er musste Lex dringend wecken, bevor dieser sich noch selbst verletzte.

„LEX!"

Diesmal funktionierte es. Lex erstarrte und schlug die Augen auf. Blinzelte. Und bedeckte sie sofort darauf wieder mit einer Hand. Stöhnend.

„Oh Gott..."

„War es wieder so schlimm?" Clark hoffte gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit, jetzt etwas über die Träume zu erfahren.

„Mmh... verdammtes Licht! Ich scheine wirklich älter zu werden", murmelte Lex, während er seine Stirn knetete. „So lange hab ich noch nie ´nen Kater gehabt. Muss der Schlafmangel sein."

Jetzt verstand Clark, und schon war er aufgestanden, um die Vorhänge zu schließen. Er wunderte sich zwar, dass Lex diese wenigen Stunden als lange Zeit für einen Kater betrachtete, aber er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Besser so?"

Lex öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und seufzte erleichtert, als er ein wohltuendes Halbdunkel vorfand. Er sah Clark an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist? Warum siehst du so besorgt aus? Das sind bloß noch Kopfschmerzen."

„Du hast wieder geträumt", teilte Clark ihm ohne Umschweife mit.

Stöhnend schloss Lex erneut seine Augen. „Oh Scheiße", murmelte er.

„War ziemlich heftig, was?" fragte Clark mitfühlend. Er würde jetzt nicht darauf hinweisen, dass die Scotch-Aktion vollkommen nutzlos gewesen war. Andererseits - war sie das? Immerhin hatte sie ihm einen sehr anlehnungsbedürftigen Lex beschert. Nein! Clark rief sich innerlich zur Raison. Solch ein Gedanke war egoistisch und unangebracht!

„Hmm. Heftig… ja, wahrscheinlich war es das." Die von einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer begleitete Antwort ließ Clark aufhorchen.

„Was heißt wahrscheinlich?"

Lex zuckte stumm mit den Schultern und wich Clarks Blick aus.

„Herrgott Lex, was soll das Ganze hier eigentlich, wenn du mir nicht verrätst, was los ist!", platzte Clark lauter heraus, als er eigentlich wollte.

„Das soll heißen, ich… ich erinnere mich nach dem Aufwachen nicht an meine Träume."

Clark musste ziemlich verständnislos gewirkt haben, denn Lex lächelte auf einmal matt und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Es sind die Träume, weshalb ich es in letzter Zeit vermeide zu schlafen, das ist wahr. Ich... ich wache immer schweißgebadet auf, kann mich aber an nichts erinnern. Das ist ziemlich ironisch, nicht?"

„Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt? Ich dachte, es sind Alpträume, die ich quälen."

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Dass ich nicht weiß, was mich so panisch macht?" Lex schnaubte. „Egal, was es ist, ich mag es nicht, jedes Mal so aufzuwachen." Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf. Clark sah zu, wie er sich reckte und ein paar Mal den Kopf kreisen ließ. Es kribbelte ganz leicht in Clarks Fingerspitzen, als Lex sich mit beiden Händen den Nacken massierte. Dann atmete Lex einmal tief durch, bevor er nach hinten rutschte und sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte. Er umfasste seine Knie mit den Armen und starrte eine Weile ins Leere, während er seine Schienbeine rieb, als sei ihm kalt.

„Tut mir leid" sagte Lex dann. "Ich hatte einfach Angst, du würdest mich für paranoid halten, wenn --"

„Wenn du mir sagst, du weißt nicht, wovor du Angst hast? Lex, ich verstehe dich nur zu gut."

Ein tonloses Lachen antwortete Clark. „Die Träume sind nicht alles, was Doktor Garners Arbeit ausgelöst hat. Da sind diese Flashbacks, weißt du, verdrängte Erinnerungen aus meiner Vergangenheit, die ich im Wachzustand erlebe."

„Was für Erinnerungen?" Clark war aufgeregt. Es überraschte ihn, dass Lex plötzlich so freimütig erzählte. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz Lex gegenüber ans Fußende des Bettes und verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, dass er nur Shorts und T-Shirt trug. Oder daran, dass Lex so gut wie nackt und jetzt nicht mehr zugedeckt war. Derweil Clark damit beschäftigt war, diesen Umstand nicht zu bemerken, redete Lex weiter.

„Diese Flashbacks, oder Erinnerungen… sie… sie sind anders als die Träume. Ich weiß hinterher noch jedes Detail."

„War es so etwas, als du auf der Brüstung nach Julian gerufen hast?" Lana hatte Clark in ihrer Panik sofort alle Details erzählt, nachdem sie Lex so gefunden hatte.

„Ja", gab Lex zu. Dann sagte er zittrig: „Es war so echt, Clark. Ich war zehn Jahre jünger, und Julian… Julian war tot."

Mehrere Augenblicke lang herrschte absolute Stille. Nur das unregelmäßige Surren des Kühlschrankes zeigte an, dass die Zeit weiter verstrich.

„Es geht um deinen Vater", brach Clark das Schweigen.

„Was?" Lex fuhr überrascht hoch.

„In deinem Traum. Vorhin, und gestern Nacht auch. Du hast _Dad_ gerufen und mehrmals _Nein,_ und dann Dinge, die ich nicht verstehen konnte. Es klang, als würde er dir etwas antun."

Lex erschauerte sichtbar, dann lachte er zu Clarks Überraschung tonlos. „Dad, Dad, Dad. Kein Wunder. Wer sonst sollte mir Alpträume verpassen?"

Einmal mehr verlangte es Clark dringend danach, Lex von den Umständen zu erzählen, die ihn nach Belle Reve gebracht hatten. Dass Lionel ihn vergiftet hatte, seinen Geist verwirrt, dass er das Leben seines Sohnes kaltblütig aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um seine eigenen Verbrechen zu vertuschen. Aber wenn Lex es wüsste, würde alles wieder von vorne anfangen. Er war sicherer vor seinem Vater, wenn er es nicht wusste.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er stattdessen. Lex nickte.

Clark spülte den Zahnputzbecher im Bad sorgfältig aus, bevor er ihn mit kaltem Wasser füllte und zurück ins Zimmer ging. Lex saß nun mit gebeugtem Rücken auf der Bettkante. Er hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Stirn. Clark setzte sich neben seinen armen reichen Freund. Der junge Luthor war momentan das Paradebeispiel dafür, dass Geld allein nicht glücklich machte. Dankbar nahm er den Becher entgegen und trank ihn in langen Zügen leer.

Als er Clark von der Seite anblickte, waren seine Augen dunkel, aber jetzt vollkommen klar. Ein Ausdruck lag in ihnen, als ob er träumte, aber diesmal etwas Angenehmes. Clark sah, dass er immer noch müde war, doch da war noch etwas Anderes. Das Band war auf einmal wieder zwischen ihnen, unfassbar noch wie wabernder Nebel, aber es schien sich zu verdichten, und Clark spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte er Panik aufsteigen. Aber dann kämpfte er den irrationalen Fluchtinstinkt nieder, räusperte sich und blickte auf den Teppich.

„Clark." Lex' Stimme schien von weither zu kommen, leise und dunkel, wie sie war. Lex wiegte seinen Oberkörper sacht, wie eine Weide, die zu der unhörbaren Melodie einer Brise hin und her schwingt. „Hmm, ich hatte immer gedacht, dass wir... mh, dass wir beide… ah." Er brach ab und schloss mit einem kleinen Lachen die Augen, so als hätte er gemerkt, dass er Unsinn redete.

„Dass wir was, Lex?", fragte Clark vorsichtig. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm der Blick zuvor gefallen hatte, doch er fühlte sich, als begäbe er sich mit der Frage auf sehr, sehr dünnes Eis. Lex konnte nicht wirklich meinen, was er hoffte.

„Ach, vergiss es. Ich fasele nur. Bin noch nicht richtig wach. Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz nach neun."

„Höchste Zeit aufzubrechen!"

Lex erhob sich energisch und streckte seine müden Muskeln. Einen Moment lang ließ Clark seinen Blick über den schlanken, sehnigen Körper streifen, dann wandte er sich schnell ab.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich zuerst dusche?"

Ohne aufzublicken antwortete Clark: „Nein. Geh nur." Er konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht vermeiden, als die Badezimmertür sich hinter seinem Freund schloss. Seine Wangen brannten wie Feuer.

Es passierte immer häufiger, dass er feststellte, wie attraktiv er Lex fand, wobei ‚attraktiv' die Sache nicht ganz auf den Punkt traf. Oft hatte er über ein passendes Wort nachgedacht. ‚Hübsch' kam nicht in Frage. Lana war hübsch. Übernatürlich hübsch sogar. Und zwar innerlich wie äußerlich. Ihre zarten, mädchenhaften Kurven konkurrierten mit ihrem engelsgleichen Wesen. Chloe war hübsch. Mit ihren großen Augen und dem alles überstrahlenden Lächeln. Und beide waren zweifellos attraktiv. Lex hingegen… für einen Mann sah er irgendwie gut aus, fand Clark. Nicht dass Clark jemals zuvor über die Attraktivität von Männern nachgedacht hatte. Er war groß und schlank. Weitaus muskulöser, als man vermuten könnte, wenn man ihn im Anzug sah. Lex war elegant. Lex war ungewöhnlich und irgendwie exotisch interessant, und das nicht nur, weil er reich und kahlköpfig war. Dass Lex' Hände ihm gefielen, hatte Clark schon vor langer Zeit beim Billardspielen bemerkt. Heute war ihm aufgefallen, dass er Lex' Beine mochte. _Nein, sei ehrlich_, sagte Clark zu sich selber. Fakt war, er mochte alles an Lex. Vom kleinen Zeh bis zu den nicht vorhandenen Haarspitzen. Und zwar ein bisschen mehr, als es sich für einen besten Freund gehörte.

Ungebeten wie immer erschien der kleine Teufel auf Clarks Schulter und flüsterte ihm hämisch ins Ohr: _Gib's zu, du Feigling, du findest Lex heiß!_

„Oh Gott", murmelte Clark und plumpste rücklings aufs Bett. Wie konnte er gerade jetzt diese Gedanken zulassen? Das war mehr als unangebracht, nicht zu reden von peinlich. Er sollte Lex' Freund sein, sollte ihm zuhören und helfen, nicht ihn… heiß finden. Und doch hatte der vermaledeite kleine Teufel recht: Selbst in seinem momentan eher erbärmlichen Zustand wirkte Lex anziehend auf ihn. Und er musste zähneknirschend zugeben, dass er es genoss, soviel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. _Kent, du bist ein mieser, mieser, mieser bester Freund…_

„Hey Clark?"

Erschrocken fuhr Clark hoch. Die Tür war wieder offen, und Lex lehnte am Rahmen, die Klinke in der Hand.

„Ja, was ist?", brachte Clark krächzend hervor, während sein Herz dröhnte wie ein Vorschlaghammer auf Speed.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Für alles. Dass du hier bist. Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, was du für mich tust."

„Schon gut. Ist doch selbstverständlich." Na prima. Falls Clarks glühende Wangen in dem Halbdunkel zu sehen waren, konnte er es immer noch auf die sprichwörtliche Kent'sche Bescheidenheit schieben. Immerhin war er bestens darin trainiert, eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Du bist ein guter Freund, Clark, und dafür bin ich dankbar. Ich... ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

Damit verschwand Lex im Bad. Und Clark umarmte sein schlechtes Gewissen, das soeben die Größe eines mittleren Wolkenkratzers angenommen hatte.

.

.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8

„Fahren wir noch ne Weile", sagte Lex.

„Okay."

Und weiter ging es.

Frisch geduscht, wenn auch den dritten Tag in Folge in denselben Klamotten, ließen sie ein weiteres dunkles Motelzimmer hinter sich. Der Morgennebel war längst den kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen gewichen, die das umliegende Farmland in ein goldenes Licht tauchten. Bevor Clark einstieg, schloss er einen Augenblick lang die Augen und sog die Wärme auf wie ein Schwamm das Wasser.

„Lex, ich muss sagen, ich bin erleichtert."

„Freut mich zu hören. Wie kommt's?"

„Heute sehen deine Sachen endlich nicht mehr so frisch aus wie am ersten Tag!", wagte Clark grinsend zu sagen.

Indigniert blickte Lex an sich herab Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sein anthrazitgraues Hemd die eine oder andere außerplanmäßige Falte aufwies. Außerdem sah man mittlerweile deutlich die getrockneten Schlammreste und Wasserränder an den Hosenbeinen.

„Wenn du dich darüber freuen kannst", erklärte er leicht pikiert, „muss ich ernsthaft erwägen, dich zu bemitleiden, mein Bester. Und jetzt schmink dir das blöde Grinsen ab und fahr endlich."

Der Rest des Tages war nahezu eine Kopie des vorigen, mit dem bedeutenden Unterschied, dass Clark die Stimmung zwischen ihnen als nicht mehr ganz so bedrückend empfand - und das lag nicht nur am freundlichen Wetter und Lex' Scherzen. Lex hatte den Schleier ein wenig gelüftet. Das war ein Anfang, oder nicht? Irgendwann würde es schon weiter gehen. Bis dahin fuhren sie. Sie fuhren den Highway Richtung Norden, aßen unterwegs abwechselnd Schokoriegel und Räucherwürstchen, wenn sie schwiegen, war es ein einvernehmliches Schweigen, und wenn sie redeten, waren es Themen wie die Landschaft, der Zustand des Straßenbelags oder die Musik im Radio. Man konnte fast meinen, sie waren einfach gute Freunde bei einem Trip ins Blaue. Nun… fast. In Clarks Hinterkopf brodelte nach wie vor ein kolossaler Tumult, jedoch bohrte er vorerst nicht weiter, sondern klammerte sich hoffnungsvoll an den Zipfel Optimismus, den Lex' Zutraulichkeit am Morgen ihm beschert hatte.

Landschaft und Stunden zogen vorbei. Das offene Farm- und Weideland ging allmählich in Obstplantagen und dann immer dichtere Waldgebiete über, derweil das Radio unermüdlich alte Countrysongs dudelte. Am Spätnachmittag, gerade lief die Elvis Presley Version von „Country roads", war wieder ein Tankstopp fällig, und wie schon am Vortag übernahm Lex das Shoppen. Clark plante allerdings, die Tüten diesmal genauer zu durchleuchten, um nicht erneut von einer hochprozentigen Einschlafhilfe überrascht zu werden. Außerdem wollte er Lex heute nicht aus den Augen lassen. Er würde seinen Freund beobachten und sich eine Strategie zurechtlegen. Nicht dass er sonderlich scharf darauf war, Lex unter Druck zu setzen. Er wusste genau, dass das unter den gegebenen Umständen mehr als kontraproduktiv wäre, doch irgendwie musste er ihn anstupsen. Schließlich konnten sie nicht ewig vor der Realität wegfahren.

Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Bauch machte Clark sich jedoch zunächst an eine ähnlich unangenehme Aufgabe. Den Mercedes mitsamt seinem Kaffee schlürfenden Insassen im Blickfeld warf Clark die Münzen ein und wählte. Inzwischen waren ein paar Wolken aufgezogen, die mehr und mehr das freundliche Sonnenlicht abfingen. Es ratterte langsam, dann kam das bekannte Tuten. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Es klickte in der Leitung. Clark schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und wappnete sich für eine Standpauke - eine Standpauke, die er verdiente, wie er sehr wohl wusste -, jedoch…

„_Hier ist die Kent Farm. Wir sind im Moment nicht zuhause oder zu beschäftigt, um ans Telefon zu gehen. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht_", sagte die freundliche Stimme von Martha Kent. Zwei Sekunden später kam das „_Piep_".

„Mom, Dad? Bitte… bitte macht euch keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut, wirklich, und ich bin bald wieder zuhause. Das mit der Schule tut mir leid, und auch, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht machen kann, aber… ich, ähm… aber… das hier ist wichtig, und ich hole alles nach, versprochen. Ich bring das in Ordnung. Bye. Ich hab euch lieb!"

Blitzschnell legte er auf. Endlich bewährte es sich, dass er seinen Dad vor zwei Jahren überredet hatte, einen Anrufbeantworter anzuschaffen. _Feigling!_, säuselte der kleine Teufel, der sich wie eine tonnenschwere Boa Constricor um seine Schultern wickelte. Er ignorierte ihn trotzig. Jedes Problem zu seiner Zeit. Auch wenn zuhause mächtiger Ärger vorprogrammiert war, aktuell stand Lex unangefochten auf Platz eins der Problem-Hitliste. Lex Luthor, der ihn lächelnd im Wagen erwartete, während er auf seinen dampfenden Kaffee pustete.

„Alles klar zuhause?"

„Jep", entgegnete Clark knapp. Er hatte nicht vor, auch nur irgendein Thema zwischen sich und seine Strategie kommen zu lassen. Schritt Eins von Clarks Strategie: konstruktive Vorschläge. Während der letzten fünfzig bis siebzig Meilen hatte er im Stillen an einer Idee gefeilt. Inzwischen schien sie ihm konstruktiv genug, um sie Lex ohne Umschweife anzubieten, sobald die Räder wieder rollten.

„Hast du schon mal an Hypnose gedacht?"

Der Vorteil von klärenden Gesprächen im fahrenden Auto lag klar auf der Hand: Der Gesprächsteilnehmer konnte nicht einfach so abhauen. _Geschickt eingefädelt, Doktor Kent!_, klopfte Clark sich mental auf die Schulter.

„Hm?", fragte Lex mit den Lippen am Kaffeebecher.

„Nun, du weißt schon. Hypnose, um an deine Träume heranzukommen."

Lex ließ den Becher sinken und sah Clark an wie etwas Schleimiges, Widerliches, in das er gerade getreten war.

„Ich verspüre kein großes Verlangen, mich erneut in die Hände von Irrenärzten zu begeben", bemerkte er. „So herzerfrischend es in Belle Reve auch war, mir reicht diese Erfahrung."

„Das hab ich auch nicht gemeint, Lex. Aber es gibt doch seriöse Ansätze... hm, Therapien, Rückführungen, etwas in der Art, wobei man ganz --"

„Du meinst Regressionstherapien? Oh ja, super Idee, Clark. Dann finden wir heraus, dass ich einer der zigtausend Idioten bin, die in einem früheren Leben Napoleon gewesen sein wollen. Oder Alexander der Große, das würde keinen wundern bei mir, nicht? Nein, besser noch Cleopatra, sie war viel mächtiger und hatte die abgefahrenste Frisur. Blond steht mir eh nicht. Hey! Warum halbe Sachen machen? Was ist, wenn ich alle drei war?"

Autsch. _Was jetzt, Doktor Kent?_ Natürlich hatte er mit Ablehnung oder Sarkasmus gerechnet. Clark war nicht so dumm, anzunehmen, dass Lex gleich hellauf begeistert wäre von seinen Vorschlägen. Also blieb er beharrlich und zumindest äußerlich ruhig.

„Lex, mach dich nicht lustig darüber. Du weißt, dass ich so etwas nicht meinte. Aber wenn du unter professioneller Anleitung herausfinden könntest, was es mit deinen Alpträumen auf sich hat, ängstigen sie dich vielleicht nicht mehr so sehr. Ich meine, es kann doch nur von Vorteil sein, Bescheid zu wissen, oder nicht?" _Sehr gut, das klingt vernünftig._

Lex sah mit einem seltsam intensiven Blick zu Clark herüber. „Du hast recht", antwortete er langsam und jetzt ohne Spott in seiner Stimme, „Wissen ist der Schlüssel zu allem. Darum war ich ja bei Doktor Garner. Weil ich die Wahrheit wissen wollte. Nichts ist so wertvoll wie die Wahrheit."

„Aber Garner war skrupellos und ein Scharlatan!", regte Clark sich auf, plötzlich vergessend, dass er ruhig bleiben wollte. „Das hat gar nichts gebracht. Jedenfalls nichts Gutes. Er dich bloß als Versuchskaninchen benutzt."

„Und dich auch, Clark", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück. „Weil du dich ungebeten eingemischt hast."

Den Aspekt überhörte Clark geflissentlich. „Könnte es nicht sein", beharrte er, „dass du bloß zu erfahren brauchst, was du Schlimmes träumst, und dann --"

„Jetzt hör endlich auf mit diesen verfluchten Träumen! Darum geht es gar nicht!" Wild gestikulierend unterstrich Lex jedes seiner Worte auch optisch. „Die Alpträume sind zwar widerlich, aber sie sind nicht mein Problem, okay?"

„Was zur Hölle ist _dann_ dein Problem?!", rief Clark ungestüm und schlug mit der Faust auf das Lenkrad. Dahin war die angenehm heitere Stimmung. Nur Lex schaffte es immer wieder, seine Geduld so sehr zu strapazieren, bis sie zerriss. Und nur durch ein Wunder oder schieres Glück behielt das Lenkrad seine Form.

Lex' Kopf schnappte herum, und eine Sekunde lang sah er so aus, als wollte er auf die Frage antworten. Doch dann ließ er die Hände zurück in den Schoß fallen und stieß hörbar die Luft aus.

„Bitte, Clark, können wir das Gespräch verschieben?", presste er hervor. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Mit einem Schlag war Lex wieder kühl und distanziert. Clark hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um seiner Strategie getreu erneut nachzuhaken, aber ein kurzer Seitenblick erstickte den Versuch im Keim. Sein Beifahrer hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale, harte Linie. Er strahlte eine eisige Unnahbarkeit aus, die Clark körperlich frösteln ließ. Da war sie wieder, die Mauer. Unsichtbar, aber massiv wie eine Festung. Clark seufzte und gab auf. _Feigling_, wisperte es in seinem Ohr. _Halt die Klappe_, dachte Clark, derweil alle seine Beschlüsse dahinbröckelten wie dröger Kuchen. Draußen begann ein feiner Nieselregen den Asphalt allmählich schwarz zu färben.

Soviel zur Hypothese, dass Lex sich im Wagen nicht vor einem Gespräch drücken konnte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien er meilenweit entfernt, obwohl lediglich die elegante Mittelkonsole aus lackiertem Edelholz sie trennte. Wieder einmal blieb Clark allein mit seinen Gedanken. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Lex' Offenheit am Morgen hatte ihn ermutigt, Fragen zu stellen, aber er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. Anscheinend war Lex nicht bereit, weiter über sein großes Geheimnis zu reden. Wenn die Träume, die ihn so sehr plagten, nicht das eigentliche Problem waren, dann waren sie zumindest doch ein Symptom. Und wenn Lex ihm nicht noch etwas ganz anderes verschwieg, konnte es nur mit den verdrängten Kindheitserinnerungen zusammenhängen, die er kürzlich wieder ausgegraben hatte.

Damit rückte so manche Theorie, die Clark bislang aufgestellt hatte, wieder in den Hintergrund. Zum Beispiel die, dass Lionel womöglich irgendeine neue Methode gefunden hatte, um seinem Sohn zuzusetzen. Vielleicht ein Streit darüber, dass der alte Bastard ihm mal wieder die Kompetenzen in der Firma beschnitten hatte. Clark errötete bei dem Gedanken ‚_alter Bastard'_ schuldbewusst. Das war beileibe nicht seine eigene Ausdrucksweise. Was würde sein Dad sagen, wenn er merkte, wie sehr Lex auf ihn abfärbte?

An eine simple Meinungsverschiedenheit glaubte Clark nicht mehr. Streit zwischen den Luthors war praktisch Dauerzustand, mochte er noch so sehr eskalieren. Zudem stand Lex inzwischen längst wieder auf eigenen Füßen und war nicht mehr nur „Bleistiftspitzer", von Lionels Gnaden abhängig. Nein, die Wurzel des Problems musste in der Vergangenheit verborgen liegen.

Clark wagte einen Seitenblick und fand Lex unverändert. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und er massierte mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenwurzel, wie so oft, wenn er gestresst war. Clark seufzte leise und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. Seine Gedanken konnte er allerdings nicht abwenden. Er nahm sich vor, im nächsten Schuljahr unbedingt einen Psychologie-Kurs zu belegen.

So viele Möglichkeiten... Egal, welche zutraf, eines blieb unverständlich: Warum redete Lex nicht mit ihm darüber? Er hatte sich bedankt, er musste doch wissen, dass er Clark alles sagen konnte.

In diesem Moment schlugen zwei Gedanken wie Bomben in Clarks Gehirn ein. Er keuchte auf. Zwei Gedanken, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Der erste schrie: _Vergewaltigung_! Es war bekannt, dass Opfer oft die Schuld bei sich suchten und aus Scham schwiegen. Clark wurde beinahe übel bei der Vorstellung, dass Lionel Luthor seinem Sohn Gewalt angetan haben könnte. Oder jemand anders. Konnte es wirklich ein so schreckliches Geheimnis in Lex' Vergangenheit geben? Der zweite Gedanke war nicht minder verstörend: _Lex vertraut mir nicht, weil er weiß, dass ich Geheimnisse vor ihm habe_. Clarks Hände quetschten zitternd das Lenkrad.

„Geht's dir nicht gut, Clark?"

„Was?" Clark schreckte auf.

„Du wirkst etwas… übermüdet", sagte Lex. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal ans Steuer."

„Neinein. Alles klar."

„Quatsch. Ich seh doch, dass dich was beschäftigt."

Beinahe hätte Clark laut aufgelacht. Er wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, Lex auf seine neuesten wilden Theorien anzusprechen, die er gerade eben entwickelt hatte. Er wusste auch, er sollte verständnisvoll und geduldig sein. Trotzdem war es zu spät, um die Worte zu bremsen, die hysterisch aus seinem Mund strömten:

„Beschäftigt? Du meinst, mich beschäftigt etwas? Ach ja? Und das wundert dich? Wir fahren tagelang herum, quer durch die Pampa. Wo sind wir überhaupt? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wozu diese Odyssee gut ist. In der einen Minute redest du normal mit mir, dann schweigst du wieder stundenlang und scheinst am anderen Ende des Universums zu sein. Ich schwänze die Schule, ich hintergehe meine Eltern und ich mache mir verdammt nochmal Sorgen um meinen besten Freund! Oh ja, Lex, du Blitzmerker, mich beschäftigt durchaus etwas!"

Grabesstille breitete sich fühlbar im Auto aus. Am liebsten hätte Clark seinen sogenannten Freund gepackt und alle Antworten aus ihm heraus geschüttelt, die er brauchte. Er war sauer, und er hatte so was von das Recht dazu!

„Mit Freund meinst du mich, oder?", kam die leise Frage von rechts.

„Himmel! Das fragst du doch wohl nicht im Ernst!", polterte Clark, dessen Geduld sich nun endgültig verabschiedet hatte. Es trug auch nicht gerade zur Besserung seiner Stimmung bei, dass Lex überhaupt nicht auf ihn reagierte, sondern stattdessen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Landschaft observierte, als rechnete er jeden Moment damit, dass Bigfoot aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen kam. Viel war freilich nicht zu erkennen. Inzwischen regnete es in Strömen, und dazu war die Abenddämmerung hereingebrochen. Bald würde es stockfinster sein. Clark schüttelte leise seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße. Als er ein paar Meilen später überlegte, das wievielte unangenehme Schweigen auf ihrer Reise dies jetzt sein mochte, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Wut verraucht war. Sie war verschwunden, genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. _Richtig so, Kent. Es geht hier nicht um deine Probleme. Also sei ein braver Junge und beklag dich nicht. Fahr weiter._ Verschwörerisch nickte Clark seiner inneren Stimme zu und begrub sein persönliches Kriegsbeil. Fürs erste.

„Sag mal, weißt du, wo wir sind?", fragte Lex unvermittelt.

„Wie bitte?", seufzte Clark.

„Wo sind wir eigentlich? Ich hab vergessen, auf die Schilder zu achten."

Clark runzelte die Stirn. „Hab ich nicht eben noch gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind?"

„Okay Clark, Zeit, das GPS zu aktivieren."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Clark zum zweiten Mal.

„Wir haben uns verfahren."

„Wir haben uns verfahren?"

„Nun, ich war lange nicht mehr hier, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich damals als Siebenjähriger nicht wirklich auf die Straßenführung geachtet."

„Sag mal, Lex, wovon redest du?"

„Warte, ich hab's gleich."

Flink tippte Lex auf der zu blinkendem Leben erwachten kleinen Anzeigetafel herum. Nach kaum einer Minute lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück. „Alles klar. Ich hatte doch recht. Nur ein bisschen verfahren zum Glück. Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Das war also das Gefühl, wenn man sich nicht nur wie im falschen Film vorkam, sondern blindlings von einem falschen Film in den nächsten stolperte.

„Soll das heißen, wir haben ein Ziel?"

„Dachtest du etwa, wir fahren sinnlos durch die Gegend?"

„Ähm..."

.

.

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9

_Sinnlos._

_Sinnlos… sinnlos… sinnlos !!!_

Mit tausendfachem Echo hallte dieses so unscheinbar wirkende Wort durch Clarks Schädel, als sei es auf der Suche nach der einzigen Gehirnzelle, die in der Lage war, seinen Sinn zu erfassen. Die kleine graue Zelle war schwer aufzufinden. Daher brüllte das Wort umso lauter.

Außerhalb von Clarks Gehirn jedoch begann eine eisige Stille den Fahrt- und Wettergeräuschen erhebliche Konkurrenz zu machen. Jede einzelne Sekunde wurde durch die Bewegung der Scheibenwischer unterstrichen und gefährlich ausgedehnt wie ein Gummiband, das jeden Augenblick zerreißen konnte. Das Plärren des Radios war längst im prasselnden Regen untergegangen. Ein paar Mal blickte Clark zur Seite, kurz nur, da er sich vor Augen hielt, dass er immer noch derjenige war, der am Steuer saß und auf keinen Fall das Leben seines nicht unverwundbaren Beifahrers riskieren durfte. Außerdem wäre es bestimmt kein Fehler, zu vermeiden, dass der schicke Mercedes Kratzer abbekam. Früher oder später würde Lex ihm deswegen in den Ohren liegen. Also behielt Clark trotz seiner Verwirrung die unbeleuchtete Straße im Blick. Hauptsächlich. Dass seine Augen immer wieder nach rechts zuckten, war ein reiner Reflex, der nur der Sicherheit seines Passagiers diente.

Was war das? Lex sah ihn unverwandt an. Oder doch nicht? Es schien fast, als blicke er geradewegs durch Clark hindurch. Dann plötzlich zuckte es in Lex' todernstem Gesicht, und ein verhaltenes Glucksen drang aus seiner Kehle. Schon wollte Clark ihm hilfreich auf den Rücken klopfen, weil er annahm, sein Freund hätte sich verschluckt, da brach Lex auf einmal in ein waschechtes Kichern aus.

Das Geräusch katapultierte Clark übergangslos in den nächsten falschen Film. Er hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu zählen. Seine Stirn furchte sich noch stärker als bei der Eröffnung, sie hätten ein Ziel, wenige Augenblicke zuvor. Ein kichernder Lex war ganz und gar untypisch, und nicht nur das, er war definitiv besorgniserregend. Clark kam zu einem Schluss.

„Also gut, Lex, was hast du jetzt wieder genommen?", sagte er, bemüht resolut und auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Aah… he he heh…. das ist einfach zu komisch! Du bist echt ein Brüller, mein Freund!" Lex jauchzte, als hätte er soeben den besten Witz seines Lebens gehört. „Okay, okay, schon gut, ich geb's ja zu, ich wollte dich bloß auf den Arm nehmen." Lex giggelte nur noch stärker. „Dein dummes Gesicht war's aber auch wert!"

„Hey!" Ein Teil von Clark war empört, während der andere, etwas kleinere Teil am liebsten lautstark mitgelacht hätte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lex sich wieder einkriegte. Derweil überlegte Clark, ob Erleichterung angebracht war. Dass sein derzeit arg gebeutelter bester Freund zu albernen Scherzen aufgelegt war, musste einfach ein gutes Zeichen sein. Mit all den unberechenbaren Stimmungswechseln war es ein bisschen wie mit dem Wetter. Bei Dauerregen freute man sich schließlich auch über jeden Sonnenstrahl, egal wie kurz er die Wolkendecke durchbrach. Hochgradig verwirrend oder nicht, alberne Scherze waren allemal besser als brütendes Schweigen, versuchte Clark seinen Optimismus anzuspornen. Und die vielen kleinen Fältchen, die beim Lachen um Lex' Augen auftauchten, fand Clark seltsamerweise ganz bezaubernd.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Lex wieder in der Lage, zu sprechen. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich beleidigt hab, du hast natürlich kein dummes Gesicht, nicht du, Clark, nun wirklich nicht. Aber… aber trotzdem…" Lex prustete noch einmal, holte dann tief Luft und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „In dem Moment war es wirklich komisch!"

„Aha", meinte Clark wenig überzeugt. „Vielleicht lache ich mit, wenn du mir sagst, was so komisch ist."

„Ach Clark, ich weiß, ich… mmh…" Das Kichern ebbte jäh ab. Lex setzte sich gerader hin und zupfte an seinen Hemdsärmeln. „Ich bin zurzeit… na ja… nicht gerade der ideale Reisebegleiter. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich sage, du bist es für mich."

„Danke. Du hast ´ne merkwürdige Art, das zu zeigen", brummte Clark.

„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass wir -- Clark! Pass auf!!!"

Noch bevor Lex' Warnung beendet war, riss Clark das Steuer herum, um dem dunklen Schatten auszuweichen, der urplötzlich im Licht der Scheinwerfer aufgetaucht war. Der Wagen schlingerte nach links und nach rechts, Clark spürte, wozu die Sicherheitsgurte da waren, und er streckte instinktiv seinen rechten Arm aus, weil er nicht genau wusste, ob Lex sich ebenfalls angeschnallt hatte. Es holperte ordentlich, die Räder verließen den Asphalt genauso schnell, wie sie auf ihn zurückkehrten. Wunderbarerweise ohne jede Kollision. Clark stoppte am Straßenrand.

„Puh. War das ein Elch?". fragte Lex, sich aufrappelnd.

„Glaub schon."

„Prima. Ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie inzwischen hierher zurückkehren. Ach, ich wünschte, die Welt würde überall ihr biologisches Gleichgewicht zurückerlangen."

Jedwede Erwiderung, die auf Clarks Zunge gelegen haben mochte, wurde im Keim erstickt. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er mit weit offen stehendem Mund keine gute Figur abgab, aber das war im Moment nun mal nicht zu ändern. Angesichts des sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitenden Vakuums, erinnerte er sich an die Meditationsübungen, zu denen Chloe ihn seit ein paar Wochen „zwang". _Ich bin ganz ruhig. Alles ist in Ordnung. Alles ist Liebe. Keine Panik. Ommm…_

„Elche sind cool, findest du nicht?", plauderte Lex.

‚Keine Panik' war leicht gesagt. Wenn man allerdings den Eindruck gewann, sehr bald das letzte Fünkchen Überblick zu verlieren, wurde Panik plötzlich ein beunruhigend vertrauter Zustand.

Clark lächelte gequält. Sollte er vielleicht besser aufgeben und das Ganze auf sich beruhen lassen? Lex' Unberechenbarkeit zermürbte allmählich seine stählerne Geduld, ganz wie der sprichwörtliche stete Tropfen. Er war der Sache langsam überdrüssig, das musste er zugeben. Vielleicht war es das Beste kehrt zu machen und Lex auf dem schnellsten Wege zurück nach Smallville zu kutschieren. Und zwar ganz ohne Motelstopps. Oder… Der Anflug eines Grinsens schlich sich auf Clarks Gesicht, als er die zweifellos schnellste Option erwog: nämlich Lex einfach Huckepack zu nehmen und dann zu laufen.

„Ich wette, du fragst dich, woher mein kleiner Heiterkeitsausbruch eben kam," unterbrach Lex Clarks riskanten und trotzdem in mehrerer Hinsicht verlockenden Gedanken.

Clark schnaubte. „Bingo."

„Okay, dann gebe ich es jetzt zu: Ich habe keinen Plan, wo's hingehen soll, hatte nie einen. Nur als du vorhin so entgeistert geguckt hast, konnte ich nicht widerstehen, dich ein bisschen zu ärgern."

„Stets gern zu Diensten", grummelte Clark. „Nur um das noch mal festzuhalten, dann fahren wir tatsächlich sinnlos durch die Gegend?"

„Nicht ganz. Stimmt schon, ich hab bisher herzlich wenig auf die Umgebung geachtet, weil… na ja… es kam eben nicht darauf an", erläuterte Lex. „Vor ein paar Stunden haben wir jedoch den Mississippi überquert, wie du sicher bemerkt hast. Kurz danach kam ein Hinweisschild, das ich wiedererkannt hab. Mister Kent, hiermit gebe ich feierlich bekannt: Wir befinden uns in Wisconsin."

Clark verdrehte seine Augen. „Witzbold. Soviel weiß ich selber. Ich kann lesen. Haben wir nun ein Ziel oder nicht?"

Dass sie mehr oder weniger nach Norden gefahren waren, war Clark nicht entgangen. Schließlich waren während all der dahin ziehenden Meilen die gelegentlichen Straßenschilder seine einzige Reiselektüre gewesen. Da die große Frage nach wie vor mit _Warum_ begann, war ihm das _Wo_ im Grunde ziemlich egal.

„Lass dich überraschen."

„Le-ex… auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen, ich hab die Geheimniskrämerei echt langsam satt."

„Nur etwas Geduld noch, Clark. Lass uns einfach weiterfahren. Es ist nicht mehr weit." Lex studierte die GPS-Anzeige. „Denke ich zumindest", fügte er hinzu. Clark stöhnte. Und ließ den Motor an.

~ ~ o ~ ~

Langsam aber sicher ging der strömende Regen in wahre Wolkenbrüche über. Das Radio hatte keine Chance mehr, und auch Unterhaltungen waren bei dem dröhnenden Prasseln zwecklos. Lex lotste sie über Landstraßen und teilweise sogar unbefestigte Feldwege, die Clark von sich aus nie im Leben eingeschlagen hätte. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, auf einem Acker im Schlamm steckenzubleiben. Oder schlimmer noch. Am Ende einer Sackgasse könnten sie auf dem Vorhof der Einsiedelei eines ambitionierten Massenmörders landen. Womöglich wartete der schon mit erhobener Axt irre kichernd hinter dem nächsten Baum!

Nicht das Clark sich sonderlich vor axtschwingenden Mördern ängstigte, er hatte ganz einfach nur keine Lust darauf. Lex schien erstmalig seit Beginn ihrer Odyssee munter und richtiggehend aufgekratzt. Seine Augen sprangen zwischen dem GPS Monitor und der dunklen Umgebung hin und her. Er legte die Stirn in Falten, nagte an seiner Unterlippe, lachte dann und wann ganz plötzlich auf und gestikulierte nach links oder nach rechts. Clark hoffte, dass der Schein nicht trog und Lex tatsächlich einen Plan hatte.

„Clark, stopp!"

Auf der Stelle trat Clark das Bremspedal durch, so dass sie mit einem starken Ruck zum Stehen kamen. Hatte er etwa schon wieder einen Elch übersehen?

„Wir sind da", verkündete Lex mit unüberhörbar triumphierendem Ton in der Stimme.

„Wir sind da?" Clark sah sich um. „Ach was. Wo denn? Ich seh nur Bäume und Regen."

„Wenn du deine Augen bitte ein Stückchen nach rechts bemühen würdest, mein lieber Watson."

Clark tat es. Tatsächlich, da war etwas. Gerade außerhalb des Lichtkegels erkannte er etwas Großes, Dunkles in der Finsternis des Waldes…

„Wow. Was ist das?"

.

.

tbc.


End file.
